Original Potion
by KlarolineCinderella
Summary: Klaus is in New Orleans, he has heard of Marcel planning to make a potion that can kill an original that contain a mermaid's blood as an ingredient. Kol's got a best friend named Caroline whose a mermaid, Klaus falls in love with her but will she return his feelings? What happens when she finds out he has a child? -Kol never died-Klaus never met Caroline- AU
1. What Potion

AN:Kol is still alive

AN:Klaus never met Caroline he never fell in love

Please enjoy first Klaroline story but I read about them all the time

Btw characters belong to Julie Plec but plot is my idea :)

* * *

Klaus was finally away from Mystic Fall, all the drama with Hybrids, Elena, and Silas. It was finally over. Well, Klaus didn't really care about the 1st and 2nd. He was in New Orleans now, he met up with his old protege, Marcel. Klaus wanted what Marcel has, a kingdom and loyalty, Klaus wanted to be king. He wanted to kill Marcel there and then when he found out that he sent people to follow him around New Orleans. He knew he couldn't just kill Marcel or the New Orleans vampires that praised every step Marcel takes would kill him or at least try to. Klaus' stupid one night stand was now apparently carrying his offspring. The witches that actually think that they can threaten him, Klaus, the most powerful creature on earth (after Silas).

Klaus was just drinking bourbon when Rebekah came in saying "Nik, there has been word that Marcel has the idea of making a potion that can kill an original vampire". Klaus just couldn't get a break, first the baby, then some stupid potion. He decided to give the Bennett witch a call, even though she isn't his favorite person, she is a very powerful witch with knowledge of expression.

"Bennett witch, there has been word of a so call potion that can kill an original, so I need to you do some witchy stuff for me and see if it's true", ordered Klaus over the phone.

"Why should I help you?", spitted out Bonnie with hatred in her voice.

"Well considering that if I die so will your precious doppelgänger and the Salvatore brothers.", replied Klaus feeling smug that he knew he had her there.

"Fine. I'll see what I can find in my grimores, I'll call you when I find something." said Bonnie before she hung up on Klaus.

"Elijah, I didn't think of you as an eavesdropper, but you did fall in love with all three of the doppelgängers, so what do you want?" asked, Klaus as he turn around to face Elijah.

"Well, Niklaus, I just heard from Rebekah about this potion, so I decided to call Kol, and have all of us here to see what can be done. Also don't you think it's time Kol learns about the baby?", replied Elijah calmly.

"Fine, we'll talk about this when Kol gets here. In the meantime, I'm going to bed." said Klaus as he walked to his bedroom.

* * *

"Ah, if it isn't the newest Papa Hybrid in New Orleans. I am a little hurt that it took that long for me to hear you knocked up some were-slut." teased Kol when he woke Klaus up.

Klaus was ready to tear Kol's liver out but he decided just to keep quiet to avoid Elijah's annoying scolding.

"Niklaus, I suggest you wake up now and join us in the living room as Miss Bennett had called back about the potion with some interesting news" , said Elijah from the doorway.

Klaus got up, dressed, and went downstairs to hear what the witch had to say.

"So, what Miss Bennett has told us is that for the potion, Marcel just needs to get ash from the white oak and a mermaid's blood?" asked, Niklaus. "Well, that means the potion is near impossible, I mean he might get the ash, but a mermaid's blood? Really? Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and Hybrids, but in a thousand years I have never heard of a mermaid."

Elijah just calmly responded "Well, that is what Miss Bennett got from her witches."

Kol was on the couch smirking to himself drinking a glass a bourbon.

"What are you smirking about, airhead?" demanded, Rebekah.

"Well the most handsome Mikaelson may or may not have contact with a mermaid." said Kol smugly.

"Kol, how do you know a mermaid?", asked Klaus.

"Well, Nik, the mermaid I know is not just any ordinary mermaid, but the daughter of the King of the Sea. I met here just a few year before you so kindly daggered me. Now that I remember her, I have been meaning to give her a call." said Kol.

"Kol, just tell us how you met her." demanded, Rebekah.

-Flashback-

Kol was on a the beach taking a walk, he was just done having a meal of some blonde when he spotted something out in the ocean. He got closer to have a look and he could swore that he saw a bundle of blonde hair. "Hey, is anyone out there?" Kol screamed out to the ocean. Kol wasn't scared for he was an original but then again who knows what could be out there.

"Hey, there mister" Kol turned around and behind him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her skin was a light rosy color, her eyes were a bright greenish-blue, her hair, long and bright, blonde that reached her hips. The thing that caught his eyes the most was her long navy blue tail.  
"Well, mister, I'm Caroline and didn't your mama every tell you it's rude to stare?"

"You're a mermaid?"

"Yes, I'm a mermaid, and you're Kol Mikaelson. One of the original vampires." Caroline said, with a smirk on her face.

"How'd you know who and what I am?" asked Kol.

"My dad's the king of the ocean, we know your history and most importantly vampires, as you guys tend to feed on us without your kind knowing, as we can choose when our tail turn into legs."

"Wait, how many more of there are you. I've been around a very long time but how come I never seen a mermaid in full form before?"

"Well, since our blood is very powerful, many of us have been hunted and killed so now we mermaids are forbidden to have contact with any other creatures. There aren't as many of us left as there used to be but you know the birds and the bees help."

"Well, how are you here talking to me?

"Sneaking away is a favorite past time for mine as my dad is a little bit overprotective"

"So beautiful, is there any chance I can see you again? Maybe I can take you out on a date?" Kol said, flashing Caroline his signature smirk.

"I rather be locked up in the sea dungeon then go on a date with you," Caroline teased.

"Darling, you have broke my poor heart" feigned Kol with his hand over your heart.

"Oops. I gotta go, I'm late for my 1,238 year old birthday party"

"When will I see you again?" asked Kol as he wanted to know more about Caroline.

"Here. Take my shell necklace. Whenever you call into it for my name, I'll answer, similar to what humans call the telephone" said Caroline as she handed Kol her blue shell necklace before she swam away.

-Back to New Orleans-

"So after that, Caroline and I hung out and talked almost everyday today before this dimwit," said Kol pointing at Klaus "daggered me and locked me up in a coffin for more than a century."

"So is there anyway you could find this Caroline girl? asked Rebekah.

"Yeah, I had her shell in my things. I have been meaning to give her a call, just let me go get it" announced Kol before flashing away.

Klaus was intrigued by this Caroline. She seems very interesting especially willingly to hang out with Kol in the past.

Kol quickly came back with the shell interrupting Klaus' thoughts on Caroline.

"So who's ready to call Caroline?" he asked with a smirked.

* * *

Please review and follow

Give me some ideas?


	2. Caroline's here

AN:I would like to think everyone who took the time to read,follow,favorite, or review my story, thank you guys so much!

**I would like to thank:**

-VerusSanguis btw I love all your stories :)

-MylovelyKlaroline

-cupcakesweetheart5

-DarcyFanGirl6

-FantasyGirl

-Hopeandtrust

-ILoveKlaroline

-Shopaholic-Pixxie

-bethany835

-gothicpoet0615

-AngelJenn01

-CarolineFan

-SHAH101

-anniecall

-brittneyangel

-hopeless637

-nofertiti

* * *

Last Chapter on Original's Potion: Kol tells his family how he knows a mermaid, Caroline. Kol finds the shell that Caroline gave him and is ready to give her a call

* * *

"Caroline, darling I need you to answer me know, I need you to come to New Orleans it's very important." Kol called, into the shell.

"So are we just gonna wait and rely on that shell, and why do we even need her to come to New Orleans, anyways" Rebekah complained obviously a little jealous of this Caroline girl, as Kol talks about her as if she was a goddess, and Nik seem to be very interested in a girl he doesn't even know.

"Well Rebekah considering her blood can actually be used in a very simple potion to killed an vampire I think that might come in handy to Klaus," Kol said, pointing to Klaus "So we slip her blood into Marcel's drink and he dies no one will know it was Klaus, also a mermaid's blood if drunk can make any creature immortal with no weaknesses.

Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah seem surprised by how much information Kol knew about mermaids.

A few minutes later the blue shell started to glow, Kol picked the shell up, "KOL, FRICKED MIKAELSON! You called and I don't even get an -I missed you- or even a reason why you disappeared for oh I don't know a hundred year!So one day I see you and the next day I show up to meet you and your not there for over 100 years, I thought you were dead! You own me at least 100 presents for my birthdays you missed mister!"The voice screamed from the shell.

Klaus was sitting on the couch chuckling to himself, he didn't whose she was but she must be brave to scream at an original vampire like that.

"I have miss you, darling. I was missing cause my dimwit of an older brother daggered me. Caroline, we really need your help so please come to Nola please?"Kol replied, to the shell.

"Find, Kol your lucky that I love your ass and am near Louisiana, see you in a few, kisses" replied Caroline and the shell stopped glowing.

Klaus was wondering did this girl and his brother have an romantic relationship? Klaus didn't know why he was his feeling were so strong for a girl he had never met.

* * *

"Klaus I suggest you go visit Hayley and see how she is doing," Elijah asked Klaus as soon and Kol and Rebekah left the room.

"Elijah I promise to stay around, not be near the were-slut every waking moment, I sure those witches are treating her just fine, if not then she's a werewolf she can handle it and, whose to stay she hasn't fooled around with others, I mean she did jump in my bed really quick," replied Klaus before going to his studio to paint to get away from Elijah's nagging.

* * *

"**KOL MIKAELSON GET YOUR ASS TO THIS DOOR AN OPEN IT RIGHT NOW**!" The Mikaelsons in their New Orleans' mansion heard from outside.

"Ahh, that must be Caroline that was quick." announced Kol before he flash down stairs to open the door.

The rest of the Mikaelsons flashed downstairs to see the girl.

When Kol open the door on the other side, there stood a girl with long blonde hair in a fishtail braid, wearing a turquoise strapless bikini top and some high waisted denim shorts.

"KOL MIKAELSON!" yelled, out Caroline before she jumped into Kol's arms and and he twirled her around in is arms.

"I have miss you so much bff," said Caroline as Kol put her down "We are gonna talk about why you weren't around for almost a decade, later got it mister. Anyways this must be your family, Elijah, Rebekah, and Niklaus right? Kol has told me so much about you," Caroline said as she looked at the three other Mikaelsons.

Elijah was the first to introduce himself "I'm Elijah Mikaelson, the oldest of the Mikaelson, nice to meet you..."

"Miss Forbes but call me Caroline please, and you must be Rebekah?"

Rebekah just gave her a look and walked to the living room to wait for her brothers.

Rebekah didn't really like the girl, but if Kol trusted her then she must not be that bad but she was not going to be all sister sister with the girl right away.

"Ok that was a little awkward", joked Caroline as she tried to eased the tension in the room.

"Hi I'm Niklaus but please call me Klaus, love" said, Klaus as the took Caroline's hand and placed a kiss on it. Caroline didn't know what was up with the Mikaelsons and their pet names.

"Well, thank excused me, Mr. I like pretty little things with sharp tongues here and I have some catching up to do before" said, Caroline as Kol took her luggage and they walked up to Kol's man cave.

* * *

Klaus couldn't explained what he was feeling when he saw Caroline, she was gorgeous, there was this light about her that made him want to know more about her.

"What are you thinking Klaus, you only feel for this girl because she can save us, love is a weakness we do not feel or love" Klaus reminded to himself as he went back to his studio to work on a new painting with a certain blonde mermaid as a muse.

* * *

While Klaus was just finishing a painting of Caroline her heard a laughing coming from the backyard he saw, Kol in swim trunks but that wasn't what caught his attention it was Caroline who was splashing Kol and she had a tail, a tail he knew she was a mermaid but he never actually seen a real mermaid's tail. It was navy blue and each scale seems just to did't know why he felt jealously when he saw Caroline and Kol being so close.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here, are you staring at Caroline" teased Rebekah as she was standing by the doorway "You know I don't like the girl very much but, you know your welcome to join them instead of creepily staring at her" she said before turning around to walk away.

"Hmmm thats not such a bad idea." he thought to himself.

* * *

"Kol stop it!" yelled out while she was and Kol spent a few hours catching up, she wasn't too happy with Niklaus taking her buddy away from her but she knew sometimes Kol can be really annoying, after catching up with Kol, Caroline needed to take a swim and being a mermaid you can't stay away from water too long or they will pass what better way to go in the pool in the Mikaelson's backyard.

"Only if you take back what you said"responded Kol as he continue to tickle Caroline.

Caroline gasped out exhausted "Fine, Kol you didn't get any wrinkle while you were taking a 100 year beauty sleep."

"Now that wasn't so bad right?

"Yeah, yeah, so tell me more about this Marcel guy"

"You'll see him when I take you on a tour around Bourbon Street, it's been too long since my drinking partner and I went out to party"

"How, honor I must be a tour of New Orleans from an original." joked Caroline as she floated around to water.

"Mind if I join you sweetheart?" Caroline heard from Niklaus as he took off his shirt.

Caroline couldn't denied that she was attracted to Klaus with his henley ,his necklaces, his eyes blue eyes that anyone can get lost in and don't forget the accent that can make any girl oh my goodness his abs don't forget the abs.

Klaus noticed Caroline checking him out and couldn't help but chuckled silently to himself.

"Yes, Nik nobody cares what Kol here thinks" yelled out Kol breaking the eye contact between Klaus and Caroline.

"No we don't mind at all and Kol shut your trap"

"So what are you guys up to" asked, Klaus as he wanted to spend more time with Caroline.

"Kol, here was going to take me on a special tour around the French Quarter, care to join us?" asked, Caroline.

"I would love to sweetheart."

The three of them talk some more in the pool, after a while Caroline changed backed into her human form and went her towel that was laid out on the ground and started to suntan.

Klaus couldn't help but stared, her long legs where a mile long and her whole body was just so sexy, wow he was just getting hot on what he would do to Caroline, her under in, her on top and , her on her knees suc- "Hey you drooling there" laughed Kol as he throw a towel at Klaus. Klaus let out a growl at Kol.

* * *

"So it's just the three of Rebekah do you want to come out with us" asked, Caroline when she spotted her.

"I'll pass" she replied before walking didn't know what she did to make Rebekah dislike her but she decided not to dwell on it too much.

"Don't my mind my sister, love she has a hard time making female friends, but on to more important topic like how ravishing you look in this dress" Klaus as his eyes traveled up and down Caroline's body.

Caroline looked away as she knew her cheeks were red. Caroline was wearing a skin tight black dress that ended mid-thigh with nude heels that made her legs look a mile long, her hair was in long sexy curls.

"Thank you, and you don't look too bad yourself." Caroline replied but she knew she was lying to herself, Klaus looked hot, like really really were both staring at each other eyes intensely.

"Wow we have a pair of lovebirds here, don't we?Anyways whose ready to get their party on?WoopWoop!" Kol said making his way down the stairs.

Caroline broke away from Klaus's gaze and looked at Kol.

"Kol, don't you look dashing."

"I know,I know, and wow Care you look hot, so lets go!" said Kol as her open the door.

* * *

_**Please review and give me ideas , as I tend to get writer's block very easy :( **_

_**Hoped you enjoy **_


	3. Showing Caroline New Orleans

**Sorry for reposting the chapter but for some reason it got deleted **

AN: I get that Bekah seems a little mean but I just don't see Bekah being friendly with everyone she meets and espically a girl that 2 of her brother like.

AN: I can update daily (too much time on my hand), but then again like I said I have really and I mean really really bad writer's block so please review give me ideas or pm me but don't be mean seem this is just like an excuse to get review but it is true I start random stories then I can't find a way to finish them.

AN: Please excuse any mistakes sorry in advance

Many thanks to new followers, reviewers, and favoriters:

-DreamsBeatReality

-WhydoINeedAUsername

-Jwakeel

-RleFay

-Santana Sweet Devil

-SwanQueen4055

Apologies to anyone I missed

* * *

Chapter Two: Klaus and Kol take Caroline out to show her the French Quarter.

* * *

After a few hours showing Caroline around New Orleans, she decided to stop for some drinks before they head back to the Mikaelson Mansion.

"Camille, can we get some shots, and keep them coming" said, Kol as he handed the blonde bartender two hundred dollar bills. Caroline and Kol keep on drinking and drinking, Kol was semi-drunk and decide to go find some lady to seduce with his Mikaelson charm.

"So, sweetheart how's New Orleans for you so far?" asked, Klaus as he took the opportunity to get to know Caroline some more.

"It's, fun so full of culture, and the food smells amazing, everywhere you turn there is something you will see and love and, it's nice to finally see Kol again."

"So Kol has told me that you been around for a long time, how old are you?"

"Well Klaus, don't you know its rude to asked a lady how old she is?" she said glaring at didn't know what to do, he knew that he shouldn't have asked that question, then out of no where Caroline starting giggling "Relax Klaus, I'm only kidding I'm around, 1,400 years old"

Klaus decide to finally tell Caroline how he was feeling.

"I fancy you." blurted out Klaus.

Caroline couldn't believe Klaus liked her in return, she thought her feelings were one sided had a hard time believing him as most of the guys she dated they left her for someone else, she was always the second choice, even being the daughter of the King of the Sea.

"Why?"

"Is that so hard to believe, you're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light.I enjoy you." Klaus deeply staring into her blue eyes, she broke the contact by looking away from Klaus, she was blushing madly, geez how was Klaus making her blush so much.

"Well, I don't remember ever seeing you here, I'm Marcel, King of Orleans" announce a dark skin guy, who had this aura of confident surrounding him, as he came up to Caroline and Klaus who were sitting at the bar.

Caroline knew this was the guy who was planning to kill the Originals, she didn't want to talk to him but she decide she couldn't have him suspicious of her so she flash her Miss Princess of the Sea smile and held out her hand "Hello, Marcel I'm Caroline, friend of Kol's." Klaus wasn't liking the way Marcel was staring at Caroline like she was something he could eat, Klaus was trying his hardest to hold in a growl.

Caroline could notice Marcel was focusing on her necklace that was a blue shell similar to the one she gave to Kol but this one had her family crest on she was going to take her necklace off she wouldn't have the choice of a tail or legs she would just be in mermaid form, the crest of the royal family of the sea was rare site to see as only the the royal family wore them, but she still didn't trust Marcel that he had no idea what it was.

"What are you, your heart beats but you don't smell human, witch or even a wolf,?" Marcel suddenly asked. Now that Marcel did mention Caroline's scent Klaus notice, she smelled like coconut and vanilla.

"That's none of your business, now if you don't mind Caroline and I, here will be leaving and he grab Caroline's arms to pull her out of there, even though Caroline didn't want to be near Marcel she didn't need some guy ( even if she likes him ) telling her what to do. Caroline was struggling against Klaus's hold but, he was a Original Vampire with super strength.

When Klaus got Caroline outside she finally said something "Klaus, as much as I don't want to be near him I can stand up for myself."

"Love, please just promise you'll stay away from him." Klaus knew Marcel would capture Caroline the moment he finds out she's a mermaid or, that he had feelings for her.

"Even though I like you doesn't mean you get to control me."

Klaus was making sure that he heard right, Caroline liked him back. "So you like me, love?" Klaus had a smug smile on his face.

"What- I mean- no" Caroline knew he heard it and couldn't take it back.

"You do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not" They were both being childish as Caroline being over 1,000 years old could still act like a whiney 6 year old

"Hey, guyssssssss I hearddddd youuuuu guyyyys fighting." slurred an obviously drunk Kol.

"Kol my first night seeing you and you get smashed"

"Sorry Care Bear will you ever forgive me." Kol kissed Caroline's cheek.

"Sure Koala Bear only if you sleep with me tonight like old times."

Klaus was seething with jealousness she slept with Kol! Kol the womanizer! How could a girl like Caroline want to be with Kol not that he deserved her but she could do so much better, then a guys who hits on anything with boobs.

Klaus decided to flash home to work on a painting before he gets jealous to the point where he daggers Kol again.

Caroline was confused why did Klaus all of a suddenly just flashed home looking, dare she say, jealous?

* * *

"Hey, Kol are you are okay with me liking Klaus." asked, Caroline and she was snuggle up to Kol in his warm cozy bed, he was finally sobered up to have a conversation with.

"Care, you know I love you like a sister, but I have to warn you, Klaus can be very moody, the only girl he has ever been in love with was thousand years please Caroline be careful with him." said, Kol softly.

"Okay, thank you Kol, I love you."

"I love you, too." They both dozed off to sleep.

* * *

It was 7am when Caroline finally woke up and decide to head downstair to eat some breakfast, she was a vegetarian as like all mer-folks, so she opted with a bowl of was just finishing washing her bowl she used when Klaus came downstairs.

Caroline couldn't help but stare Klaus was so sexy with his bed hair, Klaus was in return staring at Caroline's sleep attire , Kol's t-shirt, and some p.j. shorts, she made sleepwear look sexy, her hair was semi-curly, Klaus wouldn't mind waking up to Caroline everyday.

"Morning, love I was hoping to talk to you before Kol woke up"

"Sure here I made some coffee, do you want to talk in the living room?" Caroline handed Klaus a mug of coffee.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" asked, Caroline as she and Klaus sat down in the living room

"I want to talk about you."

Caroline scoffed at how cheesy the line was.

"Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."

"Well, I don't know but, what I do know is I want a love story, not just any I want my love story to be epic, I want to find my soul mate.I know, I know, it seems way to stereotypical, but being around for so long without an companion, someone to share adventures it gets lonely." Klaus the same way, his wolf side made him long for a mate, a companion as Caroline would say. "Just to be clear I'm too smart to be seduced by you"

"Well, that's why I like you. Bye the way love, we actually have a room here you can sleep in."

"That's very nice of you but I really like sleeping next to Kol."

"And what is your relationship with him."

"Are you jealous?" Caroline, teased "Don't worry Kol and mine relationship is strictly platonic.

He is more like a brother to me. Sleeping with Kol just relaxes me and, he gives great cuddles." Klaus was happy that Caroline had no romantic feelings for his brother but, he still didn't like both of them in the same bed.

"So Caroline, have you ever thought about being a vampire?"

"We complete the transition just like any considering like werewolf, vampires are our natural enemies as most younger vampires thirsted for mermaid blood, so if we die with vampire blood in out system and, wake up most of us would kill ourselves before completing the transition, so there are not many mermaid turned vampires."

"And you?"

"Well I considering my friendship with Kol, I wouldn't mind being a vampire, but when turned you lose the ability to turn and, being a mermaid you have a feeling of wanting to be in full form and in water, it's a part of like a witch, when turned they lose the ability to connect with nature, you kinda feel like a part of you is gone."

"Do mermaids having any special power?"

"Not all mermaid have powers but, being the daughter of the Sea King, I can manipulate water."

"Can you show me sometimes?" Klaus was trying to get as much time he could spend with Caroline.

"Sure."

"It's a date"

Klaus wanted to just keep with talking with Caroline but he had to go visit Hayley as Elijah wouldn't stop nagging him until, he made at least one trip to visit her.

* * *

"Hey, Rebekah I was just going out to shop want to join Kol and I?" asked, Caroline as she peered into Rebekah's a long night of thinking she decided to give Caroline a chance, seeing that she was going to be around for a long time, also with Klaus being in love with her. "Sure, why not, but I get to drive." she replied.

* * *

Next time:Blonde Bonding

* * *

**Hoped you enjoy**

** AN: Please review with ideas I need them asap ^.^**

**Does anyone here like Kalijah? **

**I was thinking about having Camille like Klaus but he only has eyes for Caroline**

**Till next time**


	4. Blonde Bonding Time

**AN: Stefan and the Silas thing never happen, the Mystic Fall crew defeated Silas**

**AN:Thank you to everybody who followed, review, and favorite**

**AN: Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes**

**_Extra thanks to anyone who review with ideas and gave me some thoughts_**

Thank yous to

-Rucky

-Thexjamstervidsx

-Mcwriterpants

-ZodiacsKlaroline

-karmanli911522

-Green-eyes-blonde-hair

-lansarmy

-Unverse

-cutiepattotie

-izzybell117

**-Sorry to anyone I missed-**

** Please enjoy ^.^**

* * *

When they finally found a little charming looking boutique, Rebekah compel the store owners to have everyone leave the store, and a bottle of their best champagne.

"Rebekah tell me how handsome I am." Kol commanded Rebekah, while staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, Kol you know I can't be compel." Caroline and Rebekah both laughed at what she just said.

"Hmm, maybe Caroline isn't so bad, I mean she wasn't mean to me when I basically was mean to her for no reason." Rebekah thought to herself.

"Don't worry Kol, you look quite dashing." Caroline told Kol.

Kol turn around and did a Elvis impression"Thank you, thank you very much."The girls bursted into a fit of giggles.

"Hey Kol where are you going?" Rebekah asked Kol as he headed to the counter.

"Most likely to flirt with the counter girl." Caroline answer.

Rebekah wasn't having a bad time, she could see know that Caroline did really care for Kol and her family even though she had only met them about a day ago.

Caroline found a dark navy strapless dress that flared out a little where it ended at her mid-thigh, she came out of the dressing room and started to look in the mirror deciding if she was going to get it or not.

"You should get that, it look nice on you."complimented, Rebekah "Also there is someone who would be very happy seeing you in that." Caroline knew she was talking about Klaus, Caroline couldn't lie to herself that she was trying to impress Klaus.

Rebekah came out of the dressing room wearing a red bandage dress that ended mid-thigh. "Wow, Rebekah you look amazing, is there somebody on your mind?" Caroline asked, with a sly smile, she had a very good mind of sensing when someone was in love.

Rebekah took a seat on a couch next to Caroline.

"No, there is no one."

"Come, on Rebekah you can tell me."

"Fine, so there's this guy, his name is Stefan and he is also a vampire, but-"

"Wait, Stefan as in a Salvatore?" interrupted, Caroline.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yes I meet him somewhere in the 20s, he tried to make a meal out of me, then after he turn his emotions back on we meet again, and we decide to be friend, I have been meaning to catch up with him, although I heard he is with the annoy older Salvatore again. Anyways continue."

"Stefan and I, had a fling in the 20s, it ended when I chose Stefan over Nik and he dagger me and left me in a coffin for almost 90 years, then we meet again in Mystic Falls after I was undaggered but, he was in love with the latest doppelgänger, Elena."

"The girl, that looks like Katerina?."

"Yes, but unlike Katerina, she seem to just denied the fact that she actually plays with both of the Salvatore's hearts. Now Elena is sleeping with the older Salvatore, and for some reason Stefan still seem to be in love with her. I mean what does Elena have that I don't have ,expect the ability to care for every single grain of sand on a beach."

Both of the girls were in a fit of giggles. "Rebekah, how about you just call Stefan and invite him to New Orleans." Caroline suggested.

"That's not a bad idea but, what if he rejects me?"

"You'll never know until you asked him."

"Fine, I guess you're right but, I'll only call him if you go on a date with my brother."

"Elijah?" Caroline kidd, she knew Rebekah was taking about Klaus.

"No, Klaus, do we have a deal?" Rebekah held out her hand for Caroline to shake.

"Yep, we do." Caroline shook Rebekah's hand, she knew what it was like being lonely she wanted Rebekah to have her fairy tale ending.

"Caroline, I'm sorry about how cold I was to you when we first met, I just really am over-protective over my brothers."

"It's okay, I do get a little over-protective over my brother sometimes, when he brings home random girls. So girlfriends?" asked, Caroline with a smile.

"Girlfriend." confirmed, Rebekah.

Rebekah was having a fun time, she never had a girlfriend before it was alway her being the only girl in out of her siblings.

After a few more hours of look at some clothes and with Kol bothering them some more, they decided to head to a club after they paid for their items, Caroline was wearing the navy blue dress she was trying on earlier, and Rebekah had on the red dress she had on earlier.

* * *

After having some blood, Klaus and Elijah headed out to see Hayley. Klaus didn't want to go see her but, Elijah just kept on nagging him.

After Klaus met up with the witches, and Hayley, with Elijah he was ready for a was acting a little weird she kept on checking her phone for some reason.

"Elijah, want to have a drink?"

"Niklaus, as much as I would love to, I have a meeting."

"Elijah, I know you are heading off the meet Katherine."

Elijah didn't say anything as he knew what Klaus had said was true he just quickly flashed away.

* * *

"Hey, mister you looked down, do you need anything or anyone to make you feel better."

Klaus looked up to see a blonde bartender talking to him, Camille or Cami was her name, there was only one blonde occupying his mind.

"No, just get me a glass of your best bourbon." Klaus said as he handed her a hundred dollars.

"Are, you sure you don't want anything else?" she asked slowly hoping that he was going to change his mind and want her.

"No, just get me that glass and, leave me alone." Klaus compelled Camille.

* * *

The Kol, Rebekah, and Caroline decided to go to a club to party, so they drove 30 minutes to a club named Elixir, they whole place was packed, near the entrance there was a super long line to enter.

Kol, Rebekah, and Caroline walked up to the bouncer at the door.

"Names?" the big bouncer asked the trio with a deep voice as he looked at his clipboard with names and looked up at them.

"You don't need our names, you'll let us in no questions asked." compelled Kol.

Caroline wasn't so happy with compulsion but, in this case no one was getting harmed.

"I don't need your names, I'll let you guys in, no questions asked" the bounce replied, with a dull voice. The three made there way to the bar as soon as they were let in.

All the guys in the club were staring at Caroline and Rebekah, some even made wolf whistles.

Kol handed the bartender some money "Shots, keep them coming." Twenty minutes later the three were smashed.

"Body Shots!" yelled, out Rebekah, the girls took turn doing body shots on each other some guys had to balled to try to join in but Rebekah compelled the to leave, Kol was somewhere on the dance floor with a group of girls.

"Let's dance Bekah!" said, Caroline as she took Rebekah's hand and led her to the dance floor, guys were coming up to both of the girls to dance with them. For being a vampire and a mermaid, you'll sobered up pretty quickly, so by the time the three were going to head home they were already sobered up.

"Caroline, you ready? Rebekah's in the car." Kol asked Caroline.

"Sure, let's go"

* * *

When they got home, Rebekah left to go to her room to clean up and to take a shower.

"Kol, which room here has a bath tub?" Caroline asked Kol. She need to go in mermaid form, even though she could be in any temperature of water, she prefer not to be out in a pool when it was dark outside.

"Klaus has a pretty big tub in his room."

"Koooool."

"What, it's true I'm sure he won't mind." Kol smirked he knew he's best friend had feelings for his brother even if she tried to denied them.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, just like how positive I'm know that I'm the best looking Mikaelson."

"Sure, Kol." Caroline gently gave Kol a punch on his arm before walking to Kol's room to get her towel. Caroline and Rebekah were planning to have a movie night, watching The Notebook.

* * *

Klaus open the door to his house it was a long day, after he visited Hayley, he got a drink, then he got hitted on by a bartender. Also he needed to deal with Katherine, but, that was a problem to deal with another day. Klaus just wanted to take a hot shower, and spend some time with Caroline. Klaus went upstairs to his room.

* * *

Caroline was just done taking a bath, she was wrapped up in a white fluffy towel, she forgot her p.j.s in Kol's room, suddenly the door open. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed out Caroline.

There on the other side of the door was Klaus who was staring at Caroline in the towel, all the blood was rushing from his brain down to his coc-

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked snapping Klaus out of a daydream that he was having, that may or may not have been about a certain blonde in a towel. Caroline wrapped the towel tightly around her body and was hiding behind the door.

"What am I doing here? This is my bathroom, but I won't mind if you use my bathroom again, love." Klaus said with a sly smile.

"Please, just cover you eyes and turn around." asked Caroline.

"I, will, if you agree to go on a date with me."

"What!"

"I can be here all night, sweetheart."

"Fine, one date, now turn around."

When he did, she ran quickly to Kol's room.

* * *

"Hurry, up it's about to start." yelled Rebekah from the home theater room.

"TA-DA!" yelled both Kol and Caroline as they jumped in front of Rebekah.

"Oh, what in the hell are you both wearing?" shrieked, Rebekah. Kol and Caroline were both wearing matching cow onesies, the hood had two flaps for ears.

"Bekah, what are you screaming at?" Klaus entered the room. Kol turned around and started to shake his butt moving the tail. Caroline and Rebekah were laughing at Kol. Klaus couldn't help but not laugh as Caroline's laugh was so bubbly and contagious, he was being attracted to Caroline every moment he spent with her.

"Wow, Caroline made cow onesie look cute." Klaus thought, to himself.

"Okay, let's get this movie night started." Rebekah said as she popped in the disc into the dvd player.

* * *

_**Sorry for the lack of Klaroline, I want to build up the relationship between Bekah and Caroline, + Elijah and Caroline before focusing on Klaroline.**_

**Next chapter should I have movie night or just skip to the next day?**

**Please review, follow, favorite**

**Give me ideas please!**

**Writers block happens so easily to me**

**Till next time**


	5. Movie Night

**Thank yous to anyone who **

**-Followed**

**-Favorite**

**-Reviewed**

**Give me ideas I need them asap**

**I'm still choosing between Stebekah and Mabekah, can't decide ughhhh**

**Anyways Enjoy**

* * *

"So, what movie are we watching?" asked, Klaus as he took a seat next to Caroline on one of the couches in the room.

"The Notebook" Caroline and Rebekah both responded at the same time.

"Wow, freaky blonde powers, hey Nik maybe you and I can read each others mind." Kol held up two finger to his forehead "I really like Caroline, I really really like ! I'm obsessed with Caroline, also Kol Mikaelson is the most hands-" Kol was cut off when Caroline threw a pillow at his face, she was blushing madly. "Hey, Care Bear that was un-called for but, you know what's not?" Before Caroline could respond Kol grabbed her and gave her a gentle noodgie on the forehead. Klaus could tell that Kol and Caroline was strictly platonic.

"So, supposedly this movie can make any girl shed a tear?" Rebekah asked, she had never seen the movie but, was sure the movie wouldn't make her cry.

"Yes, Bekah" Caroline had gotten used to calling Rebekah by her nickname "Yes, no matter how old you are I bet you will still shed a tear at Nicholas Sparks' magic." Caroline started to laugh again when Kol grabbed her and started to tickle her.

"Hey shush up, the movies bout to start" Rebekah scolded Kol and Caroline.

Halfway through the movie Rebekah had a box of tissues and had some tears trailing down her face, even though being a thousand years old, any girl has a weakness for love. Kol was lightly snoring as he was curl up in a fetus position. Klaus decided to make a move on Caroline who was staring intensely at the movie screen, just like Rebekah. Klaus decide to go with the old arm over shoulder trick, he faked a yawn and moved his arm over to rest on Caroline's shoulder. Caroline for some reason felt comfortable with Klaus's hand on her shoulder, so she decided to snuggled up to him. Klaus a wide grin on his face.

By the time the movie was finish Rebekah and Klaus were the only one awake, Caroline was asleep snuggled up to Klaus. Klaus barely paid attention to the movie, his eyes the whole time was fixed on Caroline and her beauty. He decided to carry Caroline up to Kol's room, the only person left in the movie room was Kol, as Rebekah and Klaus were obviously not going to carry him up to his room.

* * *

Caroline woke up and notice she was in Kol's bed. "What happen last night?" she thought, then it all came back to her, watching The Notebook, Klaus, and falling asleep on him, omg she fell asleep on Klaus! "Uhhhhhh" Caroline groaned and fell back on the bed.

Caroline changed into a simple t-shirt, and shorts, curl her hair into curls and applied some powder and light eye makeup. She went downstairs for some breakfast. Around the counter, she saw Elijah reading a newspaper article sipping tea in a suit. Caroline was wondering did Elijah ever wear anything else besides a suit. Rebekah was sipping on a blood bag, and Klaus was wearing a forest green Henley tee, and jeans, cooking something?

"Klaus, you eat human food?" asked, Caroline as she sat down at the counter. Klaus looked up and saw Caroline, he didn't care if Rebekah and Elijah saw him staring at her because she was beautiful, her hair was curled in big bouncy curls, her top offered cleavage but it wasn't to revealing, and her shorts with her nude five inch heels that made her legs sexy, long and, slender. Klaus remembered the image of Caroline with a towel wrap tightly around her body, it gave him shivers just thinking about it.

"From time to time but, I was making this for you, love." Klaus smiled at her and handed her a plate. Caroline looked down at the plate, it smelled wonderful. "Klaus, what's dish is this called?"

"Crepes with Salted Butter Caramel." Klaus handed her a silver fork. "Here enjoy." Caroline took bite, the salted caramel had a tangy, rich tasted that exploded in her mouth.

"Klaus this is amazing!" exclaimed, Caroline. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Sweetheart, I been around for a thousand years I've learn a few things." Klaus grinned at her, Caroline was more of a baker than a cooker, she had to bake Klaus some of her famous macaroons sometimes.

"Elijah, where were you last night? You missed movie night."

"Sorry, Caroline I was out last night."

"He was out with the slut doppelgänger." Rebekah answer for Elijah.

"Don't call her that." Elijah gave Rebekah a stern look.

"But, you aren't denying it." Klaus joined in.

"Hey, I think it's cute that Elijah, is hopelessly in love with her so much that he is willing to hide her from Klaus," Caroline pointed at Klaus and, Rebekah. "So you two back off of poor Elijah, here." Caroline pointed at Klaus and, Rebekah. Caroline knew all about the history between the Originals and the doppelgänger.

"Thank you Caroline." Elijah was glad at least someone was okay with his relationship with Katherine. Kol walked out of the theater room with a messy hair and his cow onesie.

"Kol, might I ask, what are you wearing?" Elijah took a good look at Kol in his onesie. Kol was rubbing his neck, he neck was sore from sleeping on the couch all night. Kol grabbed Caroline's fork and took a bite out of her breakfast.

"Kol!" Caroline tried to grab her fork back.

"Hey, that's mine." Caroline was pouting like a little girl.

"Hey, darling didn't they ever told you sharing is caring." Kol took another bite of the crepes "Nice, cooking Nik. Why don't you ever cook for me?"

"Cause, Kol if I did I would never have time for myself as you are a pig who would eat all the time if you can." Everyone in the kitchen beside Kol laughed at what Klaus said, even Elijah cracked a smile. Kol was pouting but he still took a another bite of the crepes.

"So I have some business to attend to today, so if you all would please excuse me." Elijah folded up his newspaper and left the kitchen, when Kol finished Caroline's crepes he also left to go to his room to change.

"So, I am heading to Mystic Falls, I left some of my best clothing pieces there, Nik I'm taking the Ferrari."

"Bekak, can't you just go buy more clothing in New Orleans?" Klaus asked his sister.

"No way Nik, those piece are vintage, one of a kind."

"Bye, Bekah remember your part of the deal, I did mine." Caroline reminded Rebekah as she headed for the garage. It was just Klaus and Caroline left in the kitchen.

"I do remember someone promising me a date."

"Yeah you blackmailed me."

"Hey, but a deal is a deal."

"Fine, so where are you taking me?"

"That, sweetheart is a surprise, be ready by seven." Klaus disappeared to his room to get ready for the date.

"Kol, wanna go shopping with me, today?" Caroline yelled.

"Why? We went yesterday." Kol was walking down the stairs, wearing a tee and jeans.

"Yes, but I have a date tonight, but I have nothing to wear also we need more matching onesies." Kol couldn't say no to his best friend, especially when she was giving him her lost puppy look.

"Fine, you got me just stop with those eyes!" Kol held up his arms in front of his chest in defeat.

* * *

"So, what do you think about this one?" Caroline held up a blue sleeveless ombre high low dress, for Kol to see.

"I like it."

"Kol, that's what you said for the last 5 dresses."

"Caroline, you are beautiful, anything you wear I think Klaus will love anything you wear." Kol put his hand on Caroline's shoulder and looked into her eyes, sometimes his best friend can be very insecure.

"Thank you Kol." Caroline pulled Kol into a hug "Kol, how many times have I told you, I love you."

"A million, I love you too, Care Bear."

"So, anyways I'm going to buy this blue one." Caroline headed for the counter to pay for her dress."

After they left the little boutique, Kol and Caroline found a little shop in the strip mall that sold cute p.j.s and woman lingerie.

"Omg Kol look they sell Tigger and Pooh onesies, and ohhhh look there are dino onesies." Caroline was in onesie heaven.

"I sure Klaus would love you in these." Kol held up a black silk teddy.

"Kol you pervert." teased Caroline. They ended up buying a Tigger and Pooh onesie for Kol and Caroline and, 4 dinosours onesies, a pink one for Rebekah, a green one for Kol, a light blue one for Klaus, and a turquoise one for Caroline. After they finished shopping they decided to stop at a little place called Cafe Roma for some lunch.

* * *

"What may I get for you?" the waiter asked them both.

"I'll have a iced latte with the pasta salads please." Caroline ordered.

"I'll have a pepsi, and a b.l.t. with extra bacon." Kol handed the waiter their menus.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." The waiter left to the kitchen.

"So, Care how'd Klaus get you to go on a date with him."

"How'd you-"

"Vampire hearing duh, so anyways continue."

"Omg, Kol please don't make me tell you."

"Hey, best friend when did we start to keep secrets from each other."

"Fine, I was just done taking a bath, Klaus walked in on me in a towel, and refused to turn around unless I agree to go on a date with him."

"I can't believe that you got blackmailed into a date with my brother." Kol was laughing, he couldn't believe Caroline got blackmailed by his brother.

"Here are your drinks, your orders will be ready in a few minutes." The waiter handed Caroline her iced latte and, Kol his pepsi.

"Do you have any ideas what Klaus has planned for the date?"

"Well, knowing my brother, when he wants something or, in this case someone he'll try his best to get it. So Klaus will be perhaps try his best to woo you."

"Oh."

"Caroline, do you have romantic feelings for my brother? You know you can't lie to me Care Bear." Kol raised his eyebrows at her.

"Fine, I am attracted to Klaus, there you have me." Caroline had never felt so attracted to a guy before, sure she had boyfriends before but they were all flings, she had never felt this way for a guy ever.

"If you like him Care, you should give him a chance, Klaus will give you the world, your my best friend I wouldn't tell you to give my brother a chance if I know he is going to break your heart."

"I guess your right Kol."

The waiter came back to hand Kol and Caroline their food."Here is your salad, and your sandwich."

After they finish eating they paid for their food, Kol and Caroline headed back to the mansion so Caroline could get ready for her date with Klaus.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter **

**Please give me some feedback and ideas**

**P.M. or tell me in the reviews down below **

**-Klaroline Cinderella**


	6. Date Night

Sorry about the long wait I had the chapter written just not edited

Thank you for anyone who

-Read

-Followed

-Favorited

-Reviewed

Hope you guys enjoy

Please check out my other story if you want **Come Back to Me**

**Please Review I need ideas asap**

* * *

Caroline just had taken a shower in Kol's room, she had about an hour and a half left to get ready for her date with Klaus. She blow dried her hair and styled it into a side swept fishtail braid, she applied some powder, and blush on her face. She decided to go with eyeliner and some cream color shadow to highlight her brow bone. After her makeup was finished, she put on the blue high low dress she bought today, and a thin brown leather belt around her waist.

Kol was on his bed playing video games when Caroline came up to him holding two pairs of shoes, one hand was a pair of Christian Louboutin nude 4 inch pumps and the other hand also Christian Louboutin nude 4 inch pumps but this one hand a nude bow near the peep toe.

"Ok, Kol which pair do you think will go best with my dress." Caroline held them in front of his face.

"I like the ones without the bow." Kol said as he returned to his game. Caroline put the other pair away and slipped the ones Kol choose on. "Okay, Kol how do I look?" She spun around for him.

Kol took a good look at Caroline. "Care, you look gorgeous." There was a knock at the door.

"Ok, that should be Klaus." Caroline headed for the door, just as she was about to open the door, she turned around to face Kol again "Kol what if he hates my dress?" Kol got up from his bed and put his arm on Caroline's shoulder.

"Caroline, you look amazing in anything so just relax and, have a great time. Don't be to easy, make Klaus work for you and, I expect you to be back by 10 sharp, kay."

"Sure, father." Caroline teases Kol.

"Hey, just be careful Care, I'm all for you and Klaus but, I don't want to see you get your heartbroken." Caroline pulled Kol into a hug.

"Okay, I'm ready." Caroline opened the door and right when her eyes laid on Klaus, she could swore that Klaus was the most handsome man she had even seen in her entire life. He looked so dashing in his suit. She couldn't help but, imagine how he would look without it though, the memory of him in the pool, shirtless coming back to her.

"Good evening Caroline, you look ravishing," Caroline loved the way her name rolled off Klaus's tongue with his sexy British accent. Klaus' eyes were raking over Caroline's body her perky breast, her full hips, and the high-low effect of the dress showed off her toned and curvy legs, she was the most beautiful, desirable woman he had every laid eyes on.

"You look pretty handsome yourself, Klaus," she smiled shyly.

"Okay, you two look like your ready to jump each other bones." Kol said. "Nik, I want her back by 10 sharp, got it." Klaus of course was not scared by his little brother's warning but, he just nodded and, held out his arm for Caroline.

"Shall we, love?"

"Okay, I'm ready." Caroline gave Kol a kissed on the check and, took Klaus's arm.

* * *

Caroline saw Klaus silver Aston Martin One-77 parked in the driveway. "Very subtle," she commented as he opened the door for her.

"She needs to be driven out from time to time." Klaus replied with a smile, as Caroline entered the car. Klaus walked over to his side and entered the car also. After they had been driving for a while, Caroline finally asked Klaus, what she had been wondering all day.

"So, Klaus where are we heading?"

"Sweetheart, you been wondering all day, can't you just wait a few more minutes." Klaus teased looking ahead at the road.

"Fine," pouted Caroline.

A few minutes Klaus pulled up at an open field, he flashed over to Caroline's door and opened it for her, he held out his arm for Caroline to take.

"Thank you." Caroline said as she slipped her arm into Klaus's arm, he lend her over a little hill looking over a little lake. Caroline was taken away by the beautiful scenery, there was a picnic setting with candles around the area, the perfect romantic setting. Caroline and Klaus sat down on the blanket.

"So what are we having?"

"Well love," Klaus pulled out containers of food out of the picnic basket "We have ravioli, Italian pasta salad, fresh rolls of bread, with different types of olive oil, chocolate covered strawberries and, last but not least, one of the world's best champagne." He took out two glass flutes and pour champagne into them and, set them down on the picnic blanket, then he handed Caroline her a fork and they both started to eat.

"So, Klaus what is it like being a close to extinct species?" teased Caroline as she opened her ravioli container.

"Sweetheart, I not the only one hybrid in the world, there is one other hybrid."

"And where is he?"

"Well, he turn twelve of my hybrids against me, so I killed them and, he is now on the run."

"I guess, he had it coming."

"Love, how are you not judging me about me so easily killing people."

"Well, Klaus no one is just good or, bad there are shades of grey in between and, if I judge you whose to say I have the right to. Klaus everybody has done things in the past. Everybody deserves forgiveness." Caroline was the first woman he had even meant that hadn't judge him for his actions.

"Caroline, you are the most extraordinary woman I have every met." Caroline look down at the blanket to keep Klaus from seeing her blushing face. Caroline,tell me about your family, what's it like to be the Princess of the Sea?"

"Well, besides the guards following you around all the time, your daddy being very overprotective, it is really not that bad."

"So love, how did you manage to let your father let you leave the sea?"

"After I meet Kol, some how my daddy found out about me going up on land again, and threaten to lock me up in the castle unless I come back down, but no way was I going to leave Kol. So I told my daddy unless I get a free pass to the human world I won't ever return."

"What age did you stop aging?"

"Well, only the royal family lives forever with a few exceptions, at one age you are gifted with the royal family shell from the sea witches, which lucky me I got at seventeen, I mean could't they just have waited another year so I can reach eighteen, I got stuck in a filler year. Lucky me." Caroline said with a sarcastic tone. Klaus was trying to hold in his chuckles, Caroline was complaining about not reaching the age of eighteen, he still couldn't believe she was older than him.

"Do you have any more family members then, your father?" asked, Klaus as he took a sip of his champagne.

"I have one older brother, Cameron he prefers life in under the sea."

"What about your mother?"

"Um she died when I was young, she was killed by a vampire. That's way my father never liked my friendship with Kol," Caroline look off into the horizon "I don't remember her so much but, my father would tell me stories about her, how they fell in love, her being an amazing queen, how she would sing to me every night." Caroline's eyes watered up a bit but, she quickly wiped them away with her hand.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I didn't know," Klaus apologized.

"No it's okay Klaus you didn't know. So enough about me. Let's talk about you."

"Well, as you know I a thousand year old hybrid, my father hated me, my mother made if her mission to kill my siblings and, I." Caroline could swore she saw a flash of hurt in Klaus's eyes. Caroline didn't know what to say, so she grab Klaus's hand to hold. Her relationship was never that bad with her father, sure her mother died when she very young but, to have your own parents hate you to the point were they will do anything to kill you was just horrible.

Klaus looked down at his hand intertwine with Caroline's soft hand, he could get use to this. They both continue to talk and eat.

"Wow this food is amazing Klaus," praised Caroline "Did you cook this?"

"Not this time sweetheart but, anytime you want me to cook just ask." Klaus had a smug smile on his face.

"I'll hold you to that, Klaus." replied Caroline as she took a bite of the bread in her hand.

After they finish their food, Caroline was wondering what was the next part of their date, Caroline was slowly falling in love with Klaus, he was so easy to be around, he was talented, sweet, and not to mention his gorgeous looks.

"Klaus, what else do you have planned for this date?" Caroline said with a smile, out of no where Caroline heard music. "Klaus what is-"

Klaus cut Caroline off, "May I have this dance, fair lady?" Klaus stood up and, held out his hand for Caroline to take.

"Yes, you may kind sir," Caroline chuckled playfully. Klaus led Caroline up to the meadow, Klaus pulled her hand close to rest against his chest and tighten his arm around her small waist. Caroline slowly looked up at him. The warm expression in his mesmerizing blue orbs made her feel safe. He pulled her closer and she rested her cheek against his shoulder and slid her hand around the back of his neck. Caroline closed her eyes, she took in the feeling of being in his arms and his wonderful scent. They fell into a comfortable silence as they danced.

* * *

"So I had fun tonight," Caroline said as Klaus led her to the front door of the mansion.

"So does that mean we'll have a second one?" Klaus said with a grin.

"We'll see," Caroline said playfully. His eyes were burning into hers, she felt her skin heat up and a blush form on her cheeks. Before she could react his lips crashed onto hers, entangled on a passionate kiss. She kissed him back just as fiercely, Caroline pulled away to breath.

"Woah, now I had an amazing night," that was the best kissed she ever had in a life time, she could believe Klaus was her mate.

"Hey, you two are finally home, I was worried." Kol screamed from the window.

"Kol, it's only 10:30," Caroline yelled back.

"Yes, I told you to be home by 10 sharp. You two didn't sneak off some where to have sex right?" Caroline blushed once again and looked down at her feet.

"Kol," Klaus growled.

"Just come in love birds, Klaus I don't need you to screw my best friend at the front door." Klaus and Caroline both bursted into laughter.

* * *

"Kol, where is Bekah?" Caroline asked Kol as she entered his bedroom.

"She still in Mystic Fall, something about a bartender."

"Wait, I thought Bekah was in love with Stefan?"

"Something about him still in love with the third doppelgänger. Caroline I don't know we are not playing 20 Questions, unless you plan to get drunk. Then I'll play," Kol said with a smirk.

"Kol, we are not getting drunk...tonight," Caroline winked at him "I'm heading down to the pool with Klaus. Do you want to join?"

"Nah, I going to sleep, Care. This beauty needs some sleep."

"Don't you mean the beast needs some beauty sleep? Lazy butt," Caroline mumbled as she walked into the bathroom to change into a swimsuit.

"I heard that,"

"Meant for you to," Caroline yell back with a smile.

* * *

Thank you for reading

**Please Review and help me out**

**Give me ideas please **

**See you guys next time **

**._.**


	7. After Date

Hey Guys

Thank you for anyone who

-Followed

-Favorited

-Reviewed

**Please Enjoy **

**Give me Ideas please**

* * *

Caroline walked outside to the Mikaelson backyard to have a swim, she saw Klaus and all his gloriousness in the water. She didn't know if she was drooling from staring, there was no way anyone was allow to be this hot. She got lost at staring at his broad muscles, his tattoos, she notice that Klaus with his abs, still had his sexy necklaces around his neck, it would be so easy for her to wrap her hands around them and pull his face down to hers and just kiss him till she can't anymore.

Klaus was also staring at her, he couldn't get enough of Caroline especially her in a bikini, tonight she opted for a light pink twisted-front bandeau with a matching colored small bikini bottom. He round tone body, her breasts, they look so sweet and soft, and her bottom half was just as nice, her round ass just clad in a small piece of fabric. He was still plagued by the thought to tear off all of her clothes and, run his hands all over her. "If only she would bend over," Klaus thought. Klaus could feel his swim shorts tightening. His daydream was ruined when he was splashed in the face by Caroline. She was giggling at his surprised facial expression "You know it's rude to stare, love." Caroline said as she mimicked his British accent.

"Just admiring the view," Klaus grinned.

"Hmm, I have quiet the view too."

"Now whose staring?" Klaus had a smug smile on his face, it was soon wiped off when Caroline splashed him again in the face.

"Hey, Caro-," he was cut off when she splashed in again in the face. "Oh, it's on, love." Klaus chuckled and splashed Caroline back multiple times, he picked her up by the waist and started to tickle her stomach.

"Put me down Klaus," Caroline was laughing so much her stomach started to hurt.

"You started it, love." Klaus put her back down in the water.

Caroline was staring at Klaus's lips she really wanted to kiss him again, so she decided to go for it. Caroline smashed her lips to Klaus's, he was taken by surprised when he finally got what was happening he kissed her back. Klaus grabbed Caroline's ass and lift her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her right hand tugging gently on his hair at the base of his neck. Caroline opened her mouth a little and let out a quiet moan, Klaus took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their kiss wasn't gentle like the first time, this time it was filled with passion, spark and fire.

After a few more minute of making out with Klaus, Caroline thought things were getting a little too hot and heavy so she gently pushed him away, even though she was making out with him doesn't mean that she'll have sex with him.

Klaus let out a little groan when she pushed him away, 'Have I done something wrong?' Klaus asked himself. "What's wrong, love?"

"No it's just that I haven't had a lot of..." she trailed off.

"Sex?"

"Yeah," Caroline said sleepily. "I mean no way am I'm a virgin, it's just being a mermaid especially a female mermaid your... sex with someone isn't great unless you are with your mate. So my few past boyfriends, they weren't the one."

Klaus could see that she was a little uncomfortable, so he grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest. "Hey, it's okay. I'll wait for you, whenever your ready. You're worth more than the whole world."

Caroline never had a guy who was willing to wait for her, she was taken back by Klaus. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So Klaus do you still want to see my talent?" He raised his eyebrows at her with a grin.

"Klaus," she scolded him.

"Just messing with you, love," he chuckled. "By all means sweetheart, go ahead."

Caroline scooped up some water into her hands, it formed into a ball and then she made some motions with her hand and, the ball of water formed into a wolf.

Klaus was amazed he had never seen anything like that before.

"So what do you think?" Caroline asked him with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Sweetheart, that was amazing. What else can you make?"

"Well anything, I just need water. I mean it's pretty fun to play with. So Klaus what are your talents?"

"If turning into a werewolf is counted as one."

"You have to shown me sometimes then," Caroline had a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Will do, sweetheart."

"So Klaus what is your favorite hobby?"

"I love to paint."

"Who would of thought the almighty hybrid loves to paint," Caroline mocked.

* * *

"Kol are you awake?" Caroline closed the door into Kol's room.

"What?" mumbled out, Kol half asleep. Caroline changed into her p.j. which were a over-size tee and p.j. shorts.

"Incoming!" Caroline yelled as she jump on Kol, she started to poked Kol in the ribs.

"Caroline!" Kol grabbed her arms and held them above her head to tickle her.

"Kol! Stop!" she giggled out.

"Surrender Care Bear!"

"Never!" she yelled out, Kol continued to tickle her. Caroline was running out of air from all the laughing, "Fine Kol I surrender!"

Kol and Caroline were both in a fit of giggles, she cuddled into Kol's arms.

"So how was your date with my brother?"

"It was absolutely amazing. We went to this park with the view of this amazing lake, we had a picnic with the some of the best food I had ever tasted, then this song came on and we danced."

"So is there a second date in the future?" Kol asked.

"Maybe," Caroline had a smirk on her face, "So Kol are you taking me to the batting cages tomorrow?"

"Yep, and I totally going to destroy your ass." Caroline lightly punched him in the chest.

"Ouch," Kol feigned pain by putting his hand on chest were she hit him.

"Sure, last time I wiped your ass, remember?"

"Fine, but I've been playing, especially with the Gilbert boy in Denver."

"If your so cocky let's put a wager on it."

"Your on, if I win you have to yell out in the streets of New Orleans that 'Kol Mikaelson is the most handsome man ever in the whole wide universe' while wearing a cow onesie."

"That seems fair but, if I win and I will win you'll have to wear gold booty shorts for a whole day."

"Sure but, like I said I am winning, so save your voice."

"I'll have to plan a shopping date with Bekah to get your shorts. Shake on it?" Caroline spit on her palm and held it out for Kol to shake.

"Deal." Kol spit on his palm and took Caroline's hand to shake. They both drifted off into sleep.

"Morning Klaus!" Caroline said cheerfully as she entered the living room. "So Whatcha doing today?" Caroline grabbed a croissant to chew on while Klaus poured her a cup of coffee.

"Is this your way of saying you want a second date?"

"Klaus I'm going to slap that smirk off your face," she joked, "No but, Kol and I are going to the batting cages today and I was wondering if you want to join us?"

"I would love to, sweetheart. We're playing baseball right?"

"Yep."

Kol walked down the stairs wearing shorts and a tee, "I smell French Toast! Klaus do you always wear Henleys?" Kol loved to teased his siblings especially Bekah and Klaus.

"Kol shut up before I sock you in the mouth," Klaus growled out.

"Kol, leave your brother along. Klaus are you sure you want to wear a Henley and jeans to the batting cages?"

"Um," Klaus knew what the game was but, he actually never gone to a batting cages before, you can't blame the guy I mean being chase by your step-dad for a thousand years you don't have the time to go play ball.

"Come on, Klaus I'll help you chose something to wear."

"Sure, love." Klaus and Caroline headed to his room upstairs. It was Caroline's second time being in his room, she never notice the paintings on the wall before. Klaus saw Caroline looking at one of his paintings.

"Nice snowflake by the way, Klaus."

"Is my work really that literal?"

"I'm serious. There's something... lonely about it."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment sweetheart," Klaus faced Caroline, he wanted to kiss her again, his hands cupped her face. Caroline looked into his perfect blue eyes, she breathe in his scent, it smell woodsy and Klaus-like, very intoxicating. "Can I kiss you?" Klaus whispered as he gazed into her eyes. Caroline didn't know what to say so she just nodded her head. Klaus gently pressed his lips to hers, she kissed him back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, Klaus caressed her face with his hands.

"Quit making out with my best friend Klaus!" Kol yelled from downstairs.

Klaus stopped kissing her on her lips and, pecked her on the nose, Caroline had a small smile on her face.

"I could really get use to this," Caroline said out of breath as he pecked her once more on the nose.

"Same her, so we should really get you dressed for the cages." She entered his closet with Klaus close behind her.

"Wow, Klaus you have more clothes then me! Anyways where are your t-shirts and shorts?"

Klaus pointed to a section of his closet.

"Ok here we go," Caroline picked out a outfit for Klaus, "Take off your shirt first."

"Sweetheart, if you wanted to see me naked you could just ask," Klaus had a sly smile on his face.

"Just take it off," she threw the shirt at his chest.

"Easy there, on the throwing, love," Klaus took off his shirt and replaced it with the one Caroline threw at him. After Klaus changed into the clothes Caroline choose for him, they went back downstairs.

* * *

"Kol you pig, you eat anymore you can try out to be a piggie on Angry Birds," Caroline teased her best friend.

"Wow Klaus you clean up nice," Kol was stuffing five pieces of French toast into his mouth.

"Thank yo-"

"You can rank second in the best looking Mikaelson Poll," Kol smirked as he stuffed more French toast into his mouth. Klaus back-handed Kol's head which made Kol spit out his pieces of toast in his mouth.

"Nik! My French Toast!"Kol whined, "You're cleaning this up," Kol pointed at his brother with another piece of toast he had just grabbed.

"Ok break it up. Let's go, Kol grab your sports bag I set it at the front door. Klaus you can use one of my own. White ash, maple, hickory, aluminum, or bamboo?" Caroline got out some bats out of her sports bag.

"Um what do you recommend?" Klaus took a good look at the bats that were laid out.

"I have two aluminum bats here take one," Caroline handed him a bat.

"Come on let's go, lovebirds."

"Kol, I see you brought out the old slammer," Caroline pointed at Kol's wooden bat.

"While you know I prefer wood as someone daggered me before aluminum had been around" Kol turn to glare at Klaus.

"Ok, ok Kol I was just wondering, let's go, I'll drive your car," Caroline was referring to Kol's car as she zipped up her bag.

"Shot gun!" Kol yelled out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please give me ideas on what to do next**

**Who do you want to win the bet? I want Kol to win**


	8. Baseball

Hey Everyone!

**Sorry about the late update, to make this up I went a thousand more words than I usually do****.**

** I do have this story plan out I just need help with details and that is where you guys can come in a help. More help equals faster updates.**

**Very Important : **I might not update very fast, but I won't leave you guys. I ready fanfic everyday and am on this site everyday. No joke, also might I add for me I don't like to update unless my chapter has more than or around 2,000 words.

Thank you to anyone who

-Followed

-Favorited

-Reviewed

**Rant Below - Warning -**

Author Note: I am so freakin mad about the Originals and TVD season five. I mean Caroline spent almost half of the season 4 wanting Tyler. Then there is Klaus who is throwing himself at her, which she feel a little bit for. But no! They had to add Jesse, her new love person. I mean why? Also the guy who plays him is not attractive like at all. Compare him to Klaus, he look like a naked mole rat. Just saying. I been waiting since season three for Klaroline and they give us Matbekah and a little bit of Kennet before Klaroline. Wtf? Also they give Klaus a former lover named Celeste, I mean why. And what is with all the C names. If they make Klaus like Celeste and Camille I will throw up. Might I add I will not watch both shows until Klaroline happens.

**Sorry about that**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

I don't own TVD, if I did no Klaroline would get married and have a baby.

Anyone want to **Beta** just asked

**Sorry in advance about grammar mistakes**

* * *

The trio finally arrived at the outdoor batting cages, Klaus looked around outside the car window, he had never actually spent time playing baseball or most sports for the matter. "Caroline your driving has improved over the years," Kol teased as he closed his car door, "Klaus why so glum, is it because you had to sit in the back." Kol had a wide smirk on his face, his brother got suck sitting in the back of the car.

"Kol, are you asking to get hit by your brother?" Caroline went to get Klaus and her bats, "Cheer up Klauskins." Caroline gave Klaus a peck on his check, his frown instantly turn into a smile.

"Care, you two can kiss anywhere else, but why in front of me?" Kol put his hand on his forehand and rolled his eyes.

Caroline had a mischievous grin on her face,"Well, if it hurts you so much," she smashed her lips to Klaus, he was taken by surprised but, he kissed her back just as hard, Caroline's slipped he tongue into his mouth. Klaus let out a groan, he was a happy camper now, Caroline pulled away and gave Kol a look.

"Uh, jeez Care Bear."

"That's what you get for making fun of your cute brother here," Caroline turned around to face Klaus again and, pinched his cheeks with both of his hand. "Poor Klausy," she cooed.

"Sweetheart, I am anything but, poor or cute," Klaus tried to talk but it sounded more like a muffled.

"Ok, I'm going to check us in," Kol walked away to the counter to sign them in.

"Be right there," Caroline told him.

"So," Klaus was rocking back and forth on his toe to his heel.

"Yes," Caroline looked into his eyes.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to a ball?" Klaus had never been so nervous on asking a girl something, usually he would just compel or threaten them.

"I would love to," Caroline answered him.

"Okay, it is in a few days."

After Klaus had asked Caroline to be his date at the ball, they entered the batting cages.

Klaus saw his brother swinging and hitting the balls, his brother was actually pretty good at baseball.

"That would be a home run. You think he's good?" Caroline asked as she lean against the wall, near the bench where they had put their stuff.

"His better than I expected," Klaus admitted. Caroline slipped on her gloves and, grabbed her bat, she entered her section.

"Full speed!" Caroline yelled at the guy working the speed of the automatic ball pitcher. Klaus saw Caroline hit ball after ball, barely missing any. She look so hot, with her bat and gloves, Caroline had her hair in a bun, under a baseball cap. Klaus notice the kid that was working the ball machine, he notice that he was also checking Caroline out. He was so focus on how he was going to kill the boy for staring at his Caroline, he didn't notice Caroline walk up to him.

"Klaus what's wrong Caroline saw who Klaus was staring at. "Why are you staring at that kid like you are going to rip off his head?"

"He was checking you out?" Klaus growled out.

"Oh, Klaus like you weren't?" Caroline pointed out with a grin on her face.

"I'm gonna rip his head off."

"No, no, Klaus," Caroline put her hand on his chest, and try to push him back from walking over to the boy. "If he does anything I'll tell him off. Okay?" Caroline gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Fine," Klaus said hesitantly.

"Okay, now it's your turn to hit," Caroline handed Klaus his bat.

"Fire it up!" Caroline yelled at the kid working the ball pitcher. The baseballs were flying at Klaus, he hit a few, but most of them flew by him. 'I should stick to painting defiantly Klaus thought'.Caroline was giggling at the sidelines.

After all the balls were out, Caroline walked up to Klaus, "Klaus do you need some help?"

Klaus didn't need help from anyone, but with Caroline he'll take all the help she offered.

"Sure, love."

Caroline walked behind Klaus, wrapped her hands around his arms and, held on the bat.

"Here Klaus like this," Caroline swung the a few times with Klaus.

Klaus was enjoying Caroline's body being pressed into his. He inhaled her sweet scent of coconuts and vanilla. He would love waking up everyday next to her, just being around her, taking her on the most extravagant dates, doing all the things people in love do.

"Klaus? Klaus?" Caroline looked over Klaus's shoulder bring him back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me? You have swing all the way through. Keep your eye on the ball. I'll let you have your turn now."

"But I think I some more help from you," Klaus didn't actually need anymore help, he just wanted a reason to be close to Caroline.

"Klaus, I'm sure your good. Fire it up!" Caroline yelled once more to the boy.

The ball kid fire up the ball thrower, Klaus hit almost every one of the balls fired at him.

"Not bad Klaus," Caroline told Klaus after his round was up.

"Hey, Care when are you we going to complete our bet?" Kol yelled from his section.

"Wait, I gonna go get something to snack in the lobby. What would you guys like?"

"I'll take water," Kol yelled as he hit another ball.

"Klaus?"

"Water please, love."

"Geez are you two on a diet? I mean you are vampires, you won't get gain any weight," Caroline walked off to the vending machines. Klaus couldn't help, but smile at her comment of them on a diet.

"Brother, I see you checking her out," Kol pointed out.

"Shut up, go back to hitting your balls," Klaus fired back.

* * *

Caroline was in the middle of choosing between skittles of snickers. _Maybe I should get both_ Caroline thought. Caroline felt a presence of someone behind her. In the vending machine's reflection she saw it was the boy working the ball machine earlier.

"Hey, I'm Jesse," the boy introduced himself. _He's not bad looking but he's no Klaus_ Caroline thought.

"I'm Caroline," she was not liking the way the boy was staring at her, it made her feel very uncomfortable. "If you don't mind if now, I'll like to get back to the vending machine. Jesse was not used to girls rejecting him.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

Caroline signed, the boy was getting annoying. "Sorry, but I am currently in a relationship."

'Was she in a relationship with Klaus, could you call it that?' Caroline thought to herself. She wouldn't mind handing hands with him in public and, having movie nights with her boyfriend.

"I mean your boyfriend doesn't have to know," Caroline was ready to punch the kid, she could not believe that he was suggesting she cheat on Klaus. She was ready to go back to Klaus and Kol but, Jesse was in the blocking the little hallway area.

"Please move," the boy was not budging.

"I believe the lady asked you to move," a voice said from behind Jesse. Klaus had heard the conversation between Caroline and the boy, he was ready to intervene or more like wanting to tear his head off. Caroline smirked, Jesse was in a lot trouble. If Kol had some truth to his words, Klaus was super possessive.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked smugly as he turned around to face the voice. Klaus was having the same conflict as Caroline earlier, was he her boyfriend?

"Her boyfriend," Klaus said finally crossing his arms, "and you're the machine boy." It wasn't a question. Caroline had a tiny smile on her face when Klaus said he was her boyfriend, she really like Klaus. Jesse wasn't scare of Klaus, he was just a human like him, he wasn't manly, if he wanted to fight so be it.

"The names Jesse," Jesse answered nonchalantly. The boy was annoying Klaus, if he knew what he was he wouldn't be so brave in talking to him.

"Well mate, it seems like you were bothering my girl here."

"Well aren't you mister temper, are you sure your hot piece off ass here doesn't want to be with me." Klaus was ready to bite him, but there was too many people around. Klaus flashed his fangs at the boy. Caroline was in awe, she had seen Kol's vampire face before, but Klaus' was so, so beautiful. His blue eyes turned into gold, and instead of two fangs like Kol, he had four. A flash of panic ran over Jesse's face, he tried his best to remain calm but it wan't working.

"You will forget that you saw us, you were just going to head home," Klaus compel Jesse. When Klaus was done compelling him, Jesse had a wave of confusion over his face.

"What am I doing here?" Jesse asked Klaus.

"You were just about to leave," Klaus answered. Jesse looked at Klaus in confusion.

"I was? Oh yes I was," Jesse left to go home. Klaus looked at Caroline who had a smirk on her face.

"I should of killed him when I had the chance," Klaus said as he walked up to Caroline.

"Klaus?" Caroline raised her brows at him. "So I guess your my boyfriend?"

"Do you want me to be, sweetheart?"

"I guess," Caroline said softly, as she looked away to keep Klaus to see her blushing face. Klaus grabbed her face, and locked her lips into a kissed. Caroline pulled away with a small smile on her face.

"You still guess?" Klaus asked.

"No," Caroline kissed Klaus again.

Klaus pulled away, "So what your answer sweetheart?"

"A yes," said Caroline as she nodded her head slightly. "So Klaus I have to get back to an important decision." Klaus was wondering what it important decision that Caroline was talking about.

"What is that decision, sweetheart?" Klaus asked as he look at her.

"Skittles or snickers?" Caroline said as she was looking at the machine.

"Sweetheart that was your important decision?" Klaus was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Hey don't make fun of me," Caroline smiled as she gently pushed Klaus. "So any help Klaus?"

"Sweetheart I don't see how you can consumed this food?"

"Hey, this stuff may not be healthy, but it sure is delicious," Caroline rubbed her stomach and licked her lips. Klaus chuckled at Caroline, this girl was something.

"Sweetheart then I suggest you get the snickers," Klaus handed her a twenty dollar bill.

Caroline pushed the twenty dollar back into Klaus' hand, "Klaus I can't take this."

"Caroline?" Klaus look at Caroline sternly. Caroline took the money hesitantly. After Caroline got Klaus and Kol's water, she got three candy bars, two bag of chips and a soda they headed back to Kol to complete the bet.

"Gee Care, how much can you eat?" Kol exclaimed as he saw what she was holding. "Are you eating for yourself or three?"

Caroline threw Kol's water bottle at him, "Shut it." Kol had a cheeky smile on his face, he just loved pushing people's buttons.

"So are you ready to complete this bet? I mean if you want to forfeit and, declare me the winner it okay."

"You wish," Caroline retorted.

"Might I ask what the bet is sweetheart?" Klaus had no idea what the bet Caroline and his brother was talking about.

"It's who is the best at baseball. If I win, Caroline here has to go to the streets of New Orleans in a cow onesie and scream _Kol Mikaelson is the_ _most handsome man ever in the whole wide world_ and if she wins-"

"Which I will, Kol has to wear gold booty shorts for a whole twenty four hours," interrupted Caroline as she set down her snacks and, got her bat.

"How will you two complete the bat."

"You see those machine Klaus," Kol pointed his bat to the ball machine in his and Caroline's area, "That machine shoots balls up to forty miles per hour, hundred baseballs in the machine, who ever hits the most balls wins the bet."

"Whose going to keep track Kol?"

Caroline pointed to the two go pros with cameras on the machines, "Cameras, we have everything planned, Klaus so don't you worry. You ready Kol," Caroline swung her bat around a bit.

"Yep."

Kol and Caroline got into their positions to hit, "Fire it up," Kol yelled to the two employees working the machine. Klaus was on the sidelines watching the baseballs quickly fly at Kol and Caroline, hit after hit he was sure it was going to be a tie.

After just a few minutes the machine had fire a hundred baseballs, Klaus couldn't tell who won. Caroline was just as fast as Kol even though she wasn't an original vampire.

"So Kol ready to be defeated?" Caroline said out of breath as she took a sip of her soda.

"Don't get cocky Care Bear."

"That is rich coming from you," Caroline laughed. "So Klaus who did you think won?" Klaus wanted to say Caroline, but he actually wasn't sure.

"Care, of course he is going to say you, Klaus here is just dying to get some," Kol interrupted.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face Mikaelson before I do. I bet Klaus would love to hear the time at Disneyland," Caroline had a sly smile on her face. Klaus raised his brows he would love to hear about Disneyland.

"Care I don't think Klaus needs to hear about that," Kol whined.

"Kol and I were in-" Before Caroline could continue Kol covered her mouth with his hand. Klaus was jealous once again, even if Caroline and his brother's relationship was "just friends" he still couldn't help but be jealous.

"Ew Care you licked my hand," Kol groaned as his hand uncovered her mouth and wiped the saliva on his pants.

"Big deal Kol. Who told you to put your hand over my mouth." Caroline turned to face Klaus, "So one time in Disneyland Kol was talking with a few "princess"," Caroline said with air quotations. "Then that got to some dirty stuff in the bathroom, while he was about to you know, a five year old girl walks in."

"Let's just say she would have been scarred for life if I hadn't compelled her, I mean I wasn't embarrassed, but I draw the line at ruining a child's life even if she kept me from sweet sweet satisfaction."

Klaus had a evil smirk on his face, "Oh Kol, I sure Bekah would love to hear this story."

"Don't you dear Klaus. Care," Kol whined he knew if his sister found out he would never hear the end of it.

Caroline was about to say something before one of the employees came up to them with a envelope.

"Here you go Mr. Mikaelson," the employee was obviously compelled.

"A envelope Kol, really?" Caroline raised on of her eyebrows at Kol.

"Well he was the dramatic one of the family," Klaus said.

"Okay Kol open it up," Caroline ordered.

"Okay, Okay, kitty cat go rawr," Kol made a scratching motion with his hand, Kol slowly ripped opened the envelope.

"Kol just open it up," Caroline was getting tired of the suspense.

Kol pulled out the piece of paper inside the envelope, his face showed no emotion.

"Who won?" Klaus asked.

"Caroline," Kol said with a gulped, if he knew his best friend the punishment would be more than just wearing gold shorts, oh well Kol Mikaelson shows no shame. Kol had hit ninety four of of the hundred baseballs, while Caroline had manage to hit two more than him. Caroline was jumping up and down, doing her "happy dance".

"It okay Kol, I'll make sure the shorts are designer," Caroline winked at Kol.

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoy

**Yes Caroline did win, I am so going to enjoy to write about Kol in booty shorts. Ideas on what the Mikaelson's reaction should be?**

I want to thank you really from the bottom of my heart for all the support.

Please feel free to leave ideas, but be nice. ( You don't have to be "nice" but just say things that won't make a person cry)

^.^

Bye


	9. Boy Talk, kinda

** AN: **I just want to _thank all of you _so much for_ your support, and reviews_. I read every single one of your reviews. And I love to send messages back to answer your questions. So that is why I don't have a response section on my chapters. Pm is faster.

Please enjoy. Ideas?

If you guys pm or review with ideas or questions that will help the story updates will be faster. Cause sometimes I get writes block ( Sometimes, more like all the time haha, (no one laughed))

**The New Orleans ball is coming up, it will kinda be similar to the ball that the Original Family through. What should happen there? Tell me, leave me** **ideas**

I had a beta but then I don't know what happened maybe she didn't have time, not her fault at all!

**But still looking for someone to beta officially. **

Enough of me, enjoy

* * *

"Hey Bekah!" Caroline yelled from the kitchen. Rebekah had just gotten back from Mystic Falls, she was pulling a suitcase of what Caroline guessed were clothes.

"Hey Caroline, so how were my brother while I was gone, and speaking of them where are they?" Rebekah left her suitcase by the staircase.

"Well, Klaus and Kol were okay, didn't see much of Elijah though. Kol and Klaus are doing some stuff about Marcel, and I think Elijah is with Katherine or with Klaus and Kol. I was just going outside to tan."

_That explained the bikini_ Rebekah thought.

Rebekah scoffed at the part about Elijah and Katherine, her brother was obsessed with the doppelgängers. "What with the face?"

"Ugh. What makes the doppel-wrenches so attractive. I mean Tatia was just blah, Katherine is a selfish bitch, and Elena believes the world revolves around her."

"I never met this Elena, but I don't think I want to from what I heard from you. Anyway how was Stefan?"

Rebekah was had a face of a child who looked like they had just been caught stealing cookies from a cookies jar. Caroline gasped, she had seen this face many time from her mer-friends, "You like somebody else."

Rebekah was silent for once, "Come on Bekah, who has made the great Original Vampire Rebekah Mikaelson speechless? Come on spill. Wait before you do I'll make margaritas, you can tell me all of this by the pool, so go get your bathing suit on." Caroline gently shoved Rebekah out of the kitchen, so she could change.

* * *

After Rebekah was done changing she walked back down to the kitchen, "Caroline?" Rebekah was wondering where the other blonde had disappeared to.

"By the pool," a voice yelled from the backyard. Caroline was lying on a chair with sunglasses over her eyes. Rebekah set her towel down on the little table in between Caroline and her. "Have a sip," Caroline poured some of the liquid into a glass for Rebekah.

Rebekah took a sip from the glass, "Wow this is amazing Caroline! Where did you learn to make this?"

"Well, Kol and I had a bet whoever was the best bartender from one night's training, the loser had to audition for a strip club. I was pretty sure the only reason Kol won was because the manager was a lady," Caroline looked off into the sky as she remember the night, where Kol had punch the strip club owner for trying to grope her.

"Wow, so how close are you with Kol?" Rebekah was trying to keep Nik safe, the family didn't need another Tatia episode to happen.

Caroline turned to look Rebekah in the eye, "I know your trying to keep Nik safe, Kol told me what happened between Klaus and Elijah. Trust me when I say Kol and I are only friends, never slept together, never will."

"Oh, okay," Rebekah was waiting for her to slip up and, some hint that she was lying but, Rebekah could see the trust in Caroline's eyes including her likeness for Nik.

"So what were you going to say about that someone special?"

Rebekah finally gave up, she was in need of some girl talk, "Okay his name is Matt, and he's a bartender at the Mystic Grill in Mystic Falls, don't judge."

"Wasn't going to. A Mystic Grill in a Mystic Falls, weird," Caroline's nose scrunch up, "On to more important things, is he cute?"

"The cutest, I mean his blonde hair, he body is just, wow." Rebekah's voice trailed off as she look into the sky. Caroline could see Rebekah was defiantly smitten by the boy.

"So, when do I get to met him?"

Rebekah scoffed, "Like that is going to happened, my brothers would drive him away. Not to mention he already knows what Nik did to his friends.

"Wait, so he know about vampires?"

"Yep, in fact I'm kinda surprised he is still human," Rebekah said. "Okay now on to you."

"What about me?" Caroline had a shy smile on her face even though she knew Rebekah was going to bring up her date with Klaus.

"Don't give me that look. How was your date with Nik?" Rebekah could hear Caroline's heartbeat go faster.

"It was just amazing, like wow. I mean I had never dated a guy that made me so nervous, in a good way of course. He picked me up well kinda, and we had a picnic with the most amazing sunset, and the food he had brought was to die for."

"Sounds like somebody in love," Rebekah wiggled her eyebrows at her new best friend.

"I mean- I don't, not that- well," Caroline had a hard time getting her words out which barely ever happened to her, she could be in love she had heard stories from few witches over the centuries of supernatural mates. Their relationship moved faster than normal being the fact that they have a mental connection and only got stronger the longer time they spent with each other."I guess, I mean it might be too early to tell, but I can assure you that I really do like Klaus."

"Oh okay, now enough talk about boys, it's time to get our tan on," Rebekah said before lying back on her chair.

* * *

"So it's brother bonding time," Kol put his arm around Elijah and Klaus. The Mikaelson's brothers were walking through the streets of New Orleans, Elijah had convince Klaus to talk to Sophie, while Kol had asked to join. Of course Klaus was going to make Kol go with him, if he had to go through with it so did Kol. Klaus had notice Marcel was not in his usual spot at Sophie's bar.

Elijah and Klaus sat down at a booth, while Kol went to get some alcohol for the conversation, and he knew his brother were going to need it.

"Good afternoon Miss. Sophie," Elijah calmly said.

"Klaus, Elijah," Sophie wasn't scare of the Mikaelson, she knew if Hayley was in her hands, Klaus would do anything to save her.

"I would like to talk to you about Hayley, I was wondering if she could be moved into better living environments," Elijah didn't care for the girl that much, but she was carrying his niece or nephew.

Klaus was bored out of his mind, he had a perfect afternoon to spend with Caroline or paint and it was all ruined with Elijah's idea of meeting with the witch. Klaus took his iPhone out and sent Caroline a text.

_Hey._

-Klaus

He got a text back almost right away.

Hi. What's up?

-Caroline

Just in a meeting

-Klaus

Klaus didn't know if he should tell Caroline about Hayley right away. He couldn't stand the wolf girl.

_Wow the big bad hybrid is in a meeting?_

_Do you happen to know what happened to Kol?_

_I was supposed to bring him shopping, but Bekah is with me._

_-Caroline_

_Kol is with Elijah and I. So my sister has return, I hoped she's not given you a headache yet. :)_

_-Klaus_

_Hey you sister's not that bad. ;)_

_So will you three be joining us at the club tonight, well Kol has no choice._

_-Caroline_

_Yes, I will. I believe Elijah has some business to attend to, otherwise known as Katerina._

_-Klaus_

_Hey Klaus you know if your brother really likes this girl, then you should pardon her for him._

_-Caroline_

_Klaus raised his eyebrows at her comment of Katerina._

_Yeah will that won't be happening so soon._

_-Klaus_

_Fine, I have to go. Bekah is requesting me to judge her outfit. Bye :)_

_-Caroline_

Klaus had a smile on his face, he couldn't wait to spend the night with Caroline. He was so in his thoughts, he didn't notice Kol return to the table.

"Niklaus? Niklaus."

"Huh?" Elijah pulled Klaus out from his thoughts.

"We were just talking about how to take down Marcel."

"Why can't we just killed everyone," Kol asked his brothers.

Sophie scoffed, Kol was glaring at Sophie if looks would kill she'd be on the ground lifeless. "Don't you think vampires have tried to take him down in the pass before? He's got his inner circle ready to kill for him."

"So basically this guy is Niklaus 2.0?" Kol was trying to ease the tension in the room, he could see Klaus was not happy suck here talking to the witch, and to be honest Kol felt bad for his older brother. Hated by his father, running for a thousand years, and just when you thought you could get a break. Bam! One surprised pregnancy and friend turned foe.

"Yes, now as I was saying, Klaus will-" Klaus slammed his drink to the table, which interrupted the witch's talking.

"I am The Original Hybrid, what makes the likes of you think that I will do what you say?"

"Otherwise the girl and the child dies," Sophie snapped.

"And to think witches were all about balance," Kol muttered out. Klaus teeth clench, here we go again with the death threats. _How long was this_ _going to take?_ Klaus asked himself.

* * *

While the Mikaelson boys were at a meeting, the girl were shopping for something to wear to the club they were going to tonight.

"Bekah what do you think about this?" Caroline held up a pair of gold metallic faux leather shorts. Rebekah was currently look at a pair of heels to die for. Oh course she was already dead, she turned around to see what Caroline was talking about.

"Ah," Rebekah shrieked. "Caroline I know woman in the twenty-first century dress like prostitutes, but that doesn't mean we have to go to the club wearing that."

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully at her, "It's not for me. It's for a certain Mikaelson boy."

"I knew Nik liked you, but I never thought he go to these kind of lengths for a girl."

"No, no it's-"

"I mean if you got Elijah to wear those than you are gifted, I mean all I see are him and suit. I bet he even sleeps in suits."

"No, these are for Kol,"

"Why would Kol let-" Before Rebekah could finish, Caroline gave her a run down of the bet between Kol and her. Now that Rebekah thought of it Kol was the craziest Mikaelson of them all and had the least amount of shame.

"Okay, then that is perfect. I can't wait to see him wear it," Rebekah said before going back to her shoes.

* * *

After the meeting with Sophie, Klaus figure he could used a couple more drinks than the ones Kol got him.

"Best bourbon you have," Klaus said to the waitress working the bar as he left a hundred on the table.

Camille turned around to see who was talking, "Ah, if it isn't Mr. Hundred."

It's the girl, Klaus inwardly groaned. He remembered her trying to gets his attention when he was out with Caroline and Kol.

"You know what I gotta to go, keep the money," Klaus said before he left to go find Kol.

"Wait don't you-" before Camille could even finish Klaus was already halfway across the room.

Kol was in the middle of flirting with three hot college blondes, when he saw his older brother leave the bar.

"Hey I got to go but call me sometimes, kay?" Kol slid out of the booth.

"But Kolly we don't have your number, silly goose." One of the girls grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Here, why don't you give us a time and place to meet again," a blonde with black highlights in her hair handed him a cell phone. Kol quickly gave them the name to the club he and Caroline were going to tonight.

"So ladies, I'll see you there," Kol said working the Mikaelson charm. The girls were putty in his hands, they all responded with giggles and they waved goodbye to the handsome fellow.

* * *

"Kol, where were you? I was about to drive off," Klaus announced as Kol opened the car door.

"Gosh Nik. Just cause you have your lady, doesn't mean I can't get mine. I just score a "date" with five chicks tonight. They're meeting us at the club we're going tonight." Kol said smugly.

"You mean the club where Caroline is making you wear the booty shorts?" Kol's smirk was turned upside down.

"No, no, no Nik you have to drive me back. I have to call it off," Kol begged as the clawed the window.

"Stop clawing the windows Kol," Klaus smirked, if his baby brother just didn't think about sex 90% of the time he might no be in this situation.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kol yelled as Klaus kept on driving away from the club.

* * *

Review and Follow

Till, next time


	10. Mario Brothers

AN: Hey guys, I'm going to be very busy these few weeks so that mean I need you guys to help with ideas and give some suggestions. I don't have alot of time to brainstorm so updates will come faster with some help from you guys.

I'm sorry if this story is moving kinda slow, I kinda want to get some relationships in, and if you guys want me to move this story faster then I will do it after the next new chapter. I want to channel Kol and all his booty poppin glory before, skipping a few days. That is if you guys want me too.

- Let's see if you guys cv an find a line from a certain Barbie movie- :)

I am so grateful for all the love and support, it truly means so much, even if you just look at my story and read. I just want to thank each and every one of you guys, especially people who take the extra time to follow or review.

* * *

"No Nik, I'm not coming out. You know Caroline is going to be in there with the shorts," Kol huffed, he was currently in Klaus's car, with his arms crossed.

"You have to go in there sometimes," Klaus said, "Or, I'll tell Bekah about the time at Disneyland."

"Fine," Kol whined like a five year old toddler.

"There we go," Klaus said as he entered the house, "Caroline? Rebekah?"

When Kol heard Klaus call his sister's name, he knew she must have returned from her little trip. "Nik you have to help me. I'll never hear the end of it," Klaus knew his brother was talking about the shorts.

As Rebekah and Caroline entered the kitchen where they were, Kol ducked behind Klaus.

Rebekah had a wide smile on her face, "So Kol, aren't you happy to wear those shorts tonight." Rebekah decided today was the best day to get back at Kol for all his teasing.

"Rebekah, please don't make fun of me," Kol pleaded.

"Okay, Bekah. Let's leave Caroline to Kol," Klaus said as the led his sister away from Kol.

"Sup Kol," Caroline walked by Kol and headed up to his room. Kol had a confused expression on his face. Wasn't she going to make him wear the shorts?

Kol followed Caroline up the stairs, "Caroline, where are my shorts? Ah let me guess, you found it out of the goodness of your heart, to let your best friend off the hook." Kol gave Caroline a hopeful look.

Caroline was smiling to herself, she turned around to face Kol, "Oh Kol your so cute. No you have to follow through remember the other bet we made?" Kol knew Caroline was talking about the bet that whoever broke a bet had to restrain from sexual pleasure for a year. At that time Kol thought that he would never have to go to that extreme measures.

"Fine," Kol was not happy, but nothing was worst then a year of no sex. "So, what are we going to do before we go to the club?"

"Mario brothers!" Caroline yelled out excitedly as she held out her hands and ran to Kol's room. "Race you!" Kol smirked, how did she think she could beat an Original vampire.

Caroline was at the door and turned around to see if Kol was behind her, she smiled seeing that he was now where in sight and opened the door.

"Hello," Caroline frowned, there was Kol lying on his bed like he was some type of model.

"Even after a hundred years, you still don't learn."

"Hey I've been jogging," Caroline defended herself.

"Sure," Kol rolled his eyes, his best friend was more of a watching movies and eating chocolate girl. Caroline went over to Kol's wii to put in Mario Brothers WiiU, she could not believe her friend, one of the first things Kol did after he was undaggered was go out and buy and the latest technology. After Kol and Caroline got their controllers they clicked on to the main screen.

"Mushroom!" Caroline unexpectedly yelled out with a happy smile.

"Damn it," Kol cursed, their was nothing wrong being Mario, but he had grown fond of the little blue toad from the game.

Klaus was wondering around his house looking for Caroline, he had already checked the backyard, living room, and kitchen. Klaus wanted to spend more time with her, when he passed Kol's room he heard three people yelling at each other. Klaus knocked on his brother's door, he usually would just barged in, but he was sure Caroline was in the room.

"Come in," he heard Caroline yell.

Klaus entered the room and saw, Caroline, Rebekah and Kol playing a game on a game consul.

"What are you guys playing?"

"Mario Bros," Kol answered without taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Nik this is so fun, I mean sure I'm a mushroom, but you have to play. I can't believe you daggered me during the time where the world would made the coolest stuff." Rebekah joined in, she had heard yelling from Kol's room and being Rebekah she had to check it out.

"Here Klaus sit here, I'll teach you how to play," Caroline patted the area where Klaus was to sit. "Okays, Klaus this is pretty simple," Caroline sat on Klaus's lap and pulled her hands into him.

"So these buttons here are moving and press this to jump, and if you want to pound press..." Caroline voice was drowned out by Klaus's brain. He was getting distracted by her sitting on his lap.

_Don't get hard, please,_ Klaus repeated over and over in his head. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his sibling's yelling.

"Okay, Klaus. Now the red mushrooms make you grow, the orange flower gives you a fire suit, and the blue mushroom is ice suit. That's the basic," Caroline finished explaining to Klaus. "Klaus?" Caroline turned her head around to face him.

"Klaus." He looked like he was in a dazed of some sort.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Klaus blink a couple times.

"You have it down?" _Yes, he had it down, hopefully _and Klaus was not thinking about the game.

"Yeah."

Rebekah, Kol, Klaus and Caroline continued playing for the next hour. Rebekah and Caroline decided to leave to get ready for the club, and left the boys playing.

"Okay so what about this dress?" Rebekah held up a short green dress, that had a vee neckline.

"I love it, very fashionable. Where did you get it?" Caroline asked.

"It was a gift from Coco when Nik and I stopped in Paris for a while," Rebekah changed into the dress.

"I remember Coco, beautiful girl. We used to have tea in her later years; very beautiful, but a little vain." Caroline was flipping through Rebekah fashion magazines while she waited for Rebekah to finish dressing.

"Isn't it so weird that we both are over thousand years old and we never pass each other?"

"Yeah, we'll try being a daughter of a protective Sea King who doesn't let you out of his sight."

"What's it like being a princess?" Rebekah asked with eyes of admiration. Being an Original was awesome, but every girl dreams of being a princess some point in her life.

"Well, it not as fun as everybody thinks. You have to stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud." Caroline remembered what her father's advisor told her. Steven was always on point with everything. "No nagging, bragging, sweating, or fretting. To be a princess you must always use your head."

"Wow, that sounds hard."

"It is, but there are the high points of being respected, and you get to live in a giant castle. Last but not least, the royal balls. The mer-mans are super cute."

"Ever dated any of them?" Rebekah asked her with a smirk.

"Some, but none were as cute as Klaus."

Rebekah's face scrunched up, "Ew, Care. That's my brother your talking about."

Caroline just smile and stuck her tongue out at Rebekah, who in turn threw Caroline her dress. "Get changed bitch."

"Uh," Caroline groaned and dragged herself out of bed.

"What do you think?" Caroline asked Rebekah. She was wearing sweetheart neckline black dress, the cap sleeves were black lace that went down and ended halfway down her back.

"You look hot."

"Correction. We look hot," Caroline said, before going to her to her shopping bag. "Okay, now it's time for Kol to get dress."

Caroline made her way to Kol's room, Klaus had apparently gone to get ready and Kol was taking a "light" nap. Caroline jumped on the snoring Kol, "Wake up, Kolly Bear."

"No, just to minutes mama," Kol breathed out before sucking on his thumb. Caroline had to cover her snickers with her mouth, she quickly grabbed her phone and recored Kol sucking his thumb.

"Wake up Kol, we have a club to go to," Kol was not moving, Caroline signed Kol was one heavy sleeper. "Hugh Hefner's here to offer you to live in his Playboy mansion," Caroline sang lightly.

Kol's eyes quickly shot open, "Where is he? Tell him I'll be down in a moment." Caroline was about to piss her pants from laughing so hard.

"Hey, Care, not cool," Kol crossed his arms and was pouting like a toddler.

"I'm sorry, Kol."

"So does that mean I don't have to wears those pants?" Kol perked up.

"No. Also here it is." Caroline held up a very short pair of gold short. Did I mention short?

"Caroline, they have rhinestones on the butt area!" Kol pouted.

"Hey mister, we shook on it." Kol groaned as rubbed his forehead, before quickly grabbing the shorts and flashing to his bathroom, leaving behind a very satisfied Caroline.

"Okay whose to get there party on?" Caroline yelled out as she walked down the stairs. Klaus looked up and saw her, she was beautiful and sexy. Klaus could feel his thousand's years worth of control slipping. All he wanted to do was to carry her to his bedroom and ravish her until all she could say was his name.

"How do I look?" Caroline said as she spun around twice. Klaus was speechless.

"You look positively ravishing, sweetheart," Klaus and Caroline were making eyes at each other while Rebekah was texting Matt.

"Okay, I'm ready to get my freak on," Kol yell from the top of his stair. He turn around and started to twerk, Klaus groan and Rebekah covered her poor eyes, while Caroline was laughing so hard she had tears.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Kol?"

Kol was shirtless, wearing the gold shorts proudly. He had a wide smirk on his face. "I think I look sexy Nik. I mean my junk looks amazing in this." Kol made thrusting motion with his pelvis.

"I think I just threw up a little," Rebekah gagged.

"Ok, let's go," Caroline said.

"Here, you go m'lady," Klaus said as he opened the door for Caroline.

"Why thank you kind gentleman," Caroline played along.

"Come on Kol. Just come out. Where did the part you were sexy went?" Caroline tugged on Kol's arms trying to get him out of the car. Klaus and Rebekah had already left inside to get some seats.

"Kol, your wasting my precious time with Klaus."

"No, you're mad woman. Mad, I say." Kol yelled.

"Kol! If you don't get your ass in the club now, I'll walk in on you every time you have sex," Caroline threaten. That got Kol's attention, he couldn't throw that away. "Fine, I'll go," Kol said as he sulked out of the car.

"Keep walking Care," Kol said as he hid behind Caroline.

"Kol, it's not that bad," Caroline lied.

"Really?"

"Yes," Caroline tried to keep a straight face.

"Ok."

"Come on. Where my sexy, confident Kol? The one who knows his sexy."

"I'm still here," Kol said more confident.

"Ok so I'm going to find Klaus, can you get us some drinks?"

"Yeah," Caroline kissed Kol's cheek before going off to find Klaus and Rebekah. Kol walked over to the bar, _You're the man, you're sexy. I'm Kol,_ _the sexiest being on the earth every to live,_ Kol repeated in his head like a mantra.

"Hey I need a round of shots, keep them coming, that table over there." Kol ordered and pointed to the table where Caroline and his siblings were. Kol turned around to look at the bartender who was giving his a odd look.

"What the fuck are you looking?" Kol snapped.

"Nothing," the bartender quickly went to get the drinks. _Hopefully I can get this night over with quickly_ Kol thought.

"Look there his is," Kol heard with his vampire hearing. _Oh no_.

"Bartender hurry up." Kol quickly ducked behind some couple trying to hide from the girl.

"Where'd he go?" Lana asked.

"I don't know, but let's find a seat and then try to find him." Ashley suggested. Kol groaned, _it was going to be a long night._

* * *

_Bye and I truly thank each and everyone of you. I mean it_


	11. Sexy Original Badass

I'm am so sorry for this long update. I have this story planned out I just need to get detail, and that is where you can help me so much by giving me suggestions.

I have not slept within this past 24 hours and about to hit the hay, but I want to get this chapter out asap. **Please give me ideas, that is super** **helpful.**

****Also** I am on Fanfic everyday**, I ready fanfics everyday. So I will not be ending these stories, the updates might be long but I am** not** **abandoning my stories. **

_Thoughts = Thoughts _

* * *

"Did I tell you that you looked beautiful tonight?" Klaus asked as he and Caroline chatted together alone in the corner.

"I think you might have mention something. So tell more about this ball?" Caroline asked.

"Well, Marcel is throwing this huge ball. Most of the human are coming, what they don't realized it more of a dinner party for the vampires."

"And we're going why?"

"Elijah's orders, also I have heard word of Marcel's interest in you," Klaus said trying to keep the jealousy out of his tone, but failing. Caroline could tell Klaus was angry, mermaids had a special extra sense of of sensing one's emotion.

She grabbed his face and looked him in the eye, "Klaus, it's okay. I like you, not Marcel." Klaus gave a nod before smashing his lips to Caroline's.

His lips moved down to her neck, where he took in her scent before kissing her neck slowly. Klaus started to suck her collar bone, before peppering it with kiss.

"Mmmm," Caroline moaned out with pleasure. "I want you Klaus. Now."

Klaus was ready to take her there and then, but Caroline was a goddess she was meant to be worshiped, not some hookup at a club. "Please, Klaus."

He could feel his pants tighten, his eyes cloud with lust. If Caroline didn't stop now he would lose it.

"Come on Klaus," Caroline moaned out, all she wanted was Klaus. She had never wanted someone this bad. She pulled his hand to slide out of the booth.

"Caroline?" Klaus complained at the lost of contact.

"Let's go." Caroline said giggling before pulling Klaus out their seats and running out of the club.

* * *

Kol was hiding in the bathroom giving himself a pep talk. He can't believe it had came to this. What happened to the confident Kol, actually what happened to his wing woman, Caroline? _Where was she?_ Kol had called her a few times in the past hour and no answer, and Kol was never desperate enough to resort to Bekah.

_You are sexy. The Original Sexy Badass_. Kol defiantly felt better. Who cares if he was wearing just gold shorts, and nothing else.

He stepped out of the bathroom, he looked around for his sibling and Caroline.

"Kolly!" He heard a girly voice called out to him. Now or never.

"Hey, um?" Kol had never actually learned their names.

"Ashley duh!" The blonde one with long curly hair said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And this is Melody (brunette), and Rudy (blonde), Christie and Kayla couldn't make it tonight.

"Omg, what are you wearing?" Melody yelled as she saw what Kol had on. Kol was about to leave if these chicks were going to insult them, they get no ride on the Kol-ster.

"Omg his abs are amazing." Rudy pressed her body next to Kol's. "Oh my," she giggled.

"Yep, this bod is one of a kind ladies," Kol said with a smirk.

"Omg Kol have drinks with us," Ashley said as she looped his arms into Kol's and pulled him toward their booth. Kol smiled, he was sure to get some tonight.

* * *

Tons of alcohol and three hours later, Kol was smashed. He was having the time of his life. Kol was sure he had drank over a hundred gallons of alcohol, not that he had more.

One time he went partying with Caroline they both passed out from all the alcohol consumption. All he wanted to do was party and have a good time.

Currently he was on the dance and he was sure he had two or was it three girl grinding on him.

"Hey everybody, so are you ready to party some more!" The club's d.j. yelled into his microphone. The crowd returned with a respond of "yahs", whistling and screaming. "Before we continue to party, I just wanna give a shout out to this man on the dance floor. Please Mr. Gold-shorts come up here!"

Ashley, Ruby, and Melody all ushed Kol onto stage. Kol being drunk just walked up to the d.j. stand happily.

"So Mr. Gold-shorts have a name?" The club's d.j. put his arm around Kol's shoulders.

"Kol," he slurred out.

"So Kol my man, how'd you get the courage to wear that thing?" The d.j. pointed his microphone at Kol's bottom half.

"Well," Kol was drunk as heck, he knew he might regret what he said tomorrow, but oh well. "My junk is nice and big, and I those sexy girl over there are gonna get some." The whole club started laughing at the drunk off his ass Kol.

"Okay well you have a good time, kay?" The d.j. said before making Kol walk down the stand. "Okay, now let's get this party started. The club was suddenly blasted with loud pop music.

"So, lady. What'd you think about my speech?" Kol asked the girl. All three of them responded with a giggle and looked at each other before smirking.

"Kol, is your junk really as big as you say?" Ashley said biting her lip. Kol nod drunkenly with a goofy smile on his face.

"What?" Kol asked oblivious to what was going on.

* * *

Caroline sighed happily, she was currently naked lying on Klaus's bed. Her hand rested on his tone chest, index finger lightly tracing small circles across his chiseled chest. Caroline was still basking in the after glow of sex.

"Sweetheart, you okay," Klaus asked. Caroline lifted her head up to face Klaus.

After Caroline had dragged him out of the club, she basically pounced on him. Klaus lost control, he never lose control. He had sure had cum many times, it sex was like this with Caroline. He had been missing out.

It was passionate sex also at the same time it felt like he was making love to her. Caroline, his beautiful goddess.

"I'm perfect," Caroline said softly with a wide smile, before resting her head back on his chest. They had just got done having "hot hybrid sex."

Klaus had never felt more complete, and at ease with himself. Never in a thousand years did he feel this calm, even with Mikael and Esther dead, he had always had his guard up. He felt human around Caroline, and he loved it.

"Are you sure, sweetheart. I mean you did-," before Klaus could finish Caroline kissed his softly on his raspberry colored lips.

"I'm fine, Klaus," Caroline stopped kissing him to catch a breath. Klaus could stay in bed with her all day, just staring at her, painting her, making love to her. She was his muse.

"I want to show you something, sweetheart," Klaus said breaking the silence.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise," Klaus grinned. "Come on, get up love."

"I have nothing to wear, I mean you did ripped my clothes," Caroline said, even though she could just wrap herself in his silk blankets, she rather not have his siblings see her in her state of undress.

"I do enjoy you bared skinned, my love," Klaus said before he kissed her neck.

"Klaus, keep this up and we'll never leave this bed," Caroline's felt all warm inside.

"Well, after I show you this, we don't ever have to sweetheart," Klaus smirked, before handing her one of his Henleys.

* * *

Any ideas?


	12. Elijah's Misfortune

Ideas? Anyone? No.

Sorry about this short chapter and blah. I love each a everyone of you. I hoped that didn't sound creepy.

I just started writing chapter five for Miss Me, and am also done with a chapter for Alternative Universe.

I don't want to post it cause I not happy with it, but I want someone to read over it and give me pointers. Not exactly a beta, but more of a idea helper. Not much work, just read and give me feedback before I update it. Please?

Please Review

* * *

Elijah was a simple man, he wanted love, family and honor. That was all he wanted, he had Katherine, the girl that he had been in loved with since the 1500s. His family was finally all together, except for his younger brother Finn.

Elijah was happy with his life, he had just got done meeting Katherine. He had to get Klaus to pardon Katherine. That's weird Elijah thought, he had just walked into the home and it was quiet and dark. Where was his sibling? One of them a least had to be awake.

Elijah walked into towards the kitchen, flying back from Paris was tiring. It was around 3'am in the morning. All he wanted was a blood bag and to go iron his suits to get some peace and quiet.

What? Don't judge him.

The moment Elijah flipped opened the kitchen lights, he would give anything in the world to un-see what he had just saw.

"Oh my goodness," Caroline gushed as she quickly pushed Klaus off of her. Her cheeks were burning up, Elijah Mikaelson had just saw her naked. Naked!

"Ouch," Klaus groaned as he hit the floor, mind you he was too naked.

"I am so sorry Elijah," Caroline apologized as she ducked behind the counter. Elijah was scarred for life, all he wanted was a blood bag, and what did he get?

An image of his brother and Miss Caroline naked on the kitchen counter. The kitchen counter! Where they cook! It was burned into his brain.

"Elijah, we didn't know-" Caroline stammered.

"It's fine," Elijah said calmly back facing the couple as he had his hands covered his eyes and walked quietly back to his room.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Elijah again," Caroline said with a small smile at Klaus who was still laying on the ground. "If you mister didn't seduce me when all I wanted was something to eat, then we wouldn't be in this embarrassing situation." Caroline softly punch Klaus on the shoulder.

"Ouch, sweetheart," Klaus pretended to be hurt and rubbed the spot where she hit him. "Hey, it's not like you didn't enjoy being seduced did you?" Klaus said in his husky low voice as he attacked her neck with small kisses.

"Shut up," Caroline playfully said as she bit her lip.

* * *

Kol woke up with a massive hangover. Usually vampire hangover's only lasted a few minutes or so, but Kol had drank more than the average amount he'd usually drank.

He was sure he blacked out after the girls grabbed him into their car. Speaking of the girls where were they? Kol looked around his surroundings, it look like he was in a cage of some sorts. The whole room was dark not including the one light bulb at the ceiling of the cage.

_Gosh was those girls into some freaky bdsm shit?_ Kol head pounded, he needed blood fast. _Where were those girls? _

"Hello, anyone here? Blonde chick?" Kol called out in to the darkness. It was silent for a few seconds before Kol heard a heel clicking against the floor.

The stranger stepped into the light from the shadows.

"Ashley?" Kol asked confused. "Let me out."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The blonde smirked. Kol chuckled, did this girl seriously think that she could overpower an Original Vampire.

"Let me out now," Kol compelled, as he made eye contact with her green orbs. Instead of her listening, all Ashley did was laugh.

"You're kidding me right? I know your the dumbest Mikaelson, but I didn't think you were that dumb." Kol was livid, when he got out of here, he would make her death last long. Kol started to punch and hit the cage, but it wasn't budging. It felt like some sort of shield.

"Don't bother, it spelled," yawned the girl.

"Who are you?" Kol snarled.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Ashley said, before turning around to walk back out. Kol groaned, before sitting down. Hopefully Caroline and Klaus would figure out what happened to him.

* * *

"Why are we doing this, sweetheart?" Klaus asked Caroline as they walked to Elijah's wing of the mansion.

"Because, we scarred your brother for life and it's not cool. We have to make it up to him. So that is why you are treating, me and Elijah to a breakfast." Caroline said as she turned around to face Klaus.

"Who said I was paying," Klaus smirked, he knew he was paying after all. Even if she didn't want him to, he'll still pay. Caroline was the light of his world, and he'd do anything just to keep that smile on her face.

"Well, Mr. if you do I know a girl who would just love to reward you," Caroline seductively whispered into Klaus's ear.

Klaus's smirked suddenly dropped.

"Elijah?" Caroline called out as she knocked on Elijah's mahogany door.

"Miss. Forbes what can I do for you?" Elijah asked, as he opened the door. Caroline blushed, it she wasn't with Klaus, she was sure she would have a crush on Elijah.

Klaus rolled his eyes, of course his brother would called her by Miss, and be wearing a tux at what time, nine in the morning?

"Well, Elijah. Klaus and I are treating you to a breakfast this morning." Caroline motioned to Klaus, who was standing off to her side.

"I would love that, but please let me get dress." Caroline smiled became wider, only Elijah would change into another suit when he was already wearing one.

"Sure, we'll be waiting in the car," Caroline said before dragging Klaus away.

"Why do I have to sit in the back seat?" Klaus whined.

"Because Elijah is our guest," Caroline pointed out from the driver seat.

"But, I had to sit in the back last time."

"Hey that was because you didn't call shot gun," Caroline smirked. She was getting to much pleasure teasing the most powerful being on Earth.

Before Klaus could replied there was a knock on the car passenger's door.

"Hello Niklaus, Miss Forbes," Elijah calmly as he took his seat. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but where exactly are we going?"

"Yeah, where are we going, love?" Klaus himself didn't know where Caroline was going to take them.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, boys. Now buckle up." Elijah quickly followed her instructions and buckled his seat belt.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Klaus. "Why aren't you buckling?"

"Sweetheart. I don't the-" Klaus was cut off by Caroline's bag hitting him in the face. If anyone did that to him, Klaus will rip their heart out in seconds flat.

"Now buckle." Klaus quickly buckle. Elijah observed the banter between Klaus and Caroline, he had never seen Klaus listen to anyone, not including the time when they were human.

* * *

Kol was tired, he wanted to drink some blood and go to sleep. "Anyone there?" Kol weakly called out into the darkness. It had been what Kol guess an hour or two, and nothing happened. He needed blood, the last time he had blood was before they left to the club.

Splat.

Kol turned his head to see what had cause the noise. It was a blood bag, Kol hated drinking from bags, but it was that or starve. He quickly grabbed it and ripped the top off.

He was ready to kill whoever did this to him.

"Drink up," a female voice said as she stepped into the light. She was slightly tan, and had long black hair.

"Who are you?"

"A witch," she simply answered. Then it hit him. They were all witches. Ashley and her gang, Kol knew he smelled something off about them. Witches, had always had this scent of incenses, and sage.

"What do you want with me?" Kol growled. "What's to stop my siblings to find me, and I to tear each and everyone of your throats out." Kol smirked.

"Well that is actually what were counting on. We don't want you. We want Caroline Forbes." Kol's expression quickly turned into a worried one. Caroline was like his sister. No, she was his sister. She could die, unlike him who was immune to anything, but the White Oak Stake.

* * *

"Here we are!" Caroline happily yelled as she pulled in to a parking lot. "New Orlean's finest pancake house!"

"Pancake House?" Klaus said with his mouth open.

* * *

Goodbye Everyone. I'll be back in a few with another update.

Please help me by **reviewing with a suggestion**, it makes **updates go super faster.**


	13. Hayley Ugh

Authors Note: Thanks for everyone who reads and is still reading. I know its been a long time. And now I need some ideas. Feel free to give them. **_I am on fanfic everyday! Also I have it on my phone and its my daily reading. So I am not leaving the_**_ site._

Also is anyone else watching the Originals tonight? I'm not watching till we have Caroline on. I mean uh the whole baby plot is stupid. I have my fingers crossed it's someone else's baby.

Anyways have fun reading.

* * *

"Wake up!" Kol looked up to see it was Ashley.

"What," he groaned. He was tried and hungry. "When are you going to let me out?"

Ashley smiled, more like an evil grin. "When your mermaid friend Caroline comes."

Kol knew he had to protect Caroline. She was his family, also he did make a deal with her father that in his hands Caroline was perfectly safe.

"Why do you want her?" Kol snarled.

"Mr. Mikaelson. Haven't you figure it out?" Ashley had an evil glint in her eye.

"We know Caroline is a mermaid."

Kol eyes widened, but he made sure not to show any signs of him being surprised."How?"

"Well, we didn't know at first, but when I was out for coffee. Guess who I saw? Caroline Forbes. Our coven has been looking for a mermaid since the 1800s. My great grandmother, came across an old warlock who was looking for a creature of the sea. He said the blood of the sea creature was extremely rare and very hard to come by. The sea creatures blood is a main ingredient for many powerful potions."

"Still what does that have to do with you?"

"Her blood is what we need to complete our immortality spell."

Kol raised a brow, this lady or witch was crazy. "Aren't witches suppose to be keepers of the balance?"

"Yes, but this is want I want. What we want!" Ashley laughed like a mad man, it had been pasted down generation through generation. The gold of the New Orleans coven of witches were taught from an early stage of catching a mermaid.

"What if she doesn't come?" Kol said as he grabbed on the handle bars of the cage.

Ashley got up in the face of the Original Vampire and sneer, "Then I guess we'll just come and take her." Ashley knew she couldn't actually do that, as mermaids had a very keen sense about those around them. She was sure that her coven could get her. She was going to get Caroline.

* * *

"Okay so what would you guys like to have today?" An excessively cheery waitress asked the two Originals and mermaid.

"I would like the egg benedict with a side of the French crepes. A cup of coffee, all black. And please keep the powder sugar off the crepes." Elijah finished ordering as he handed his menu to the waitress.

"Miss?" Elijah said as he straighten his tie, Miranda as it states on her name tag was looking at Caroline funny.

"Sorry, I will get right on that," Miranda quickly said as she left to the kitchen.

Klaus lend over to Caroline to whispered in her ear. "Did the girl look suspicious to you, love?

"Klaus, I'm sure she's just a tired college student balancing work and school." Caroline softly whispered in his ear, hoping the waitress didn't hear them.

Klaus just rolled his eyes, and kissed her on the cheek softly.

"Klaus!" Caroline squealed. Elijah had a small smile on his face, he had never seen Klaus so happy and human-like.

"So Elijah? We haven't seen you that much around. What have you been up to?" Caroline softy inquired.

Before Elijah could answered, Klaus finished the question for his brother, "He's been shagging up with the doppelgänger 2.0."

"Klaus!" Caroline scolded. Elijah was used to his brother's temper.

"What it is true. Correct?" Klaus looked at Elijah. Katherine made him wait an extra five hundred years to break his curse. He was to make sure she suffered if he ever saw her again.

"You can't just-."

"It's all right Miss Forbes. Klaus is correct." Elijah said as he brushed the nonexistent dirt of his shoulders.

"I have been as you teens this age say "shagging" Katherine," Elijah said with a straight face. Klaus smirked at his brother's choice of words.

Caroline started coughing as Elijah had said it when she was taking a drink of her water.

"Are you all right, love?" Klaus quickly took the glass away from Caroline.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Water just went down the wrong pipe. I'm okay." Caroline in truth was dying from laughter on inside of Elijah.

* * *

"Sophie!" A cranky pregnant werewolf called out from the living room of a small New Orleans apartment.

No respond.

"Hello?" Hayley called out, this time more cranky and annoying. After a few minutes she got up to go to the bathroom.

Hayley splashed some water on to her face, and sighed. She quickly turned her head at the sound of something crashing. "Hello?"

"Sophie?" Hayley slowly opened the bathroom door and peeked into the hallway.

Crash

Before Hayley could turn around to face the where the noise came from, she found herself being held by the neck on the wall.

"Well, if it isn't mother of the hybrid baby." A man with a hood stated.

Hayley coughed as she clawed at his hand around her neck. The man let go of the brunette, she dropped to the floor.

"Huh. Huh. Huh." Hayley glared at the man as she tried to catch her breath. "Who are you?" she asked out of breath.

"Just someone you need to look out for," the man quickly turned around and climb out from the upper window. Hayley quickly ran to get her phone for Sophie.

* * *

"Thank you Miss Forbes for the wonderful breakfast." Elijah said as he opened the door to the car.

_Beep._

"Excuse me." Elijah took out his phone to see who had texted him. Klaus looked over his brother shoulders to see what he was looking at.

Caroline looked between the brothers and saw that Elijah had no emotion on his face giving a clue what the text was about, but Caroline could tell something was wrong with the text from the look on Klaus's face.

Caroline realized that she had left her jacket inside the restaurant and decided it was a good time to give the brothers some privacy.

"Elijah, Klaus. I left my jacket inside I'll be right back."

"Caroline do you need me to go with you?" Klaus asked. He was acting a little strange worried almost.

"No, I'll be quick." Caroline unbuckled her seatbelt and left the car.

As soon as Caroline was gone, Klaus kept on saying "no" over and over.

"Absolutely not Elijah! She was a mistake! Just a one night stand!"

"Niklaus this is family, this child will bring us together again." Klaus rolled her eyes, screwed Elijah and his twisted morals of family.

"Can't we just get her an apartment. A nice one even."

Elijah sighed at his brother. "No Hayley has to live with us. With Sophie and her bar, she needs protection. She's carrying The Original Hybrid's baby. That makes her a target for everyone of your enemies."

"What about Caroline?" Klaus gritted out.

"Well, I suggest you tell her." Elijah said before texting Sophie back.

* * *

"Hello I was wondering if you found a black sweater here? I was just here moments ago." Caroline asked the girl who was their waitress.

"Yes," the girl smiled oddly. "Right this way ma'am."

Caroline could sense something was off, maybe it was the whole New Orleans's vibe. She had been feeling a little weird since arriving. Caroline just shook the feeling off her shoulder.

The girl lend Caroline to a small office, before Caroline could say something, she felt someone come behind and put something over her nose.

Caroline tried not breathing in the scent, but it was working when she saw a smirking waitress before slowly drifting off to a sleep.

* * *

Don't forget to follow and review!

Don't forget to follow and review!

-Daisy

-Daisy


End file.
